


The West Cares For None

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Red Dead Redemption, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Based in 1905, Death, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gun Violence, Inspired by Red Dead Redemption 2, M/M, Murder, Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: "Who are the Vipers?""Their a gang, one of the scariest and unusual outlaws around the law says. Rumor has it that 10 of 'em were raised in that old orphanage in Strawberry. One night one of the boys killed their headmistress of the orphanage, and ran off with some others on horseback. Call themselves the Vipers. 13 kids, runnin' one of the biggest gangs known to West Elizabeth."Two years ago, 10 children ran away from the orphanage that had been abusing them and selling them to slavery. While on the run, they round up two twins that belong to the wealthiest man in Blackwater. Clementine thought it was just some legend the ranch hands spoke of. But after losing everything, and having to care for her neighbor's son, she is saved by the notorious gang leader of the Vipers, Marlon Dutch. With only the clothes on her back, and young Alvin Junior in her possession, Clementine must prove herself as one of the gang to keep her place.Can she avoid the bounty hunters, and the harsh lands of the country?





	1. The Smell of Gunpowder in the Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning, there may be homophobic and racial slurs in the future due to the time period this is based in. I do not support any of these mindsets though.

The heat of the sun beat down on Clementine's back, the girl panting heavily as she struggled to walk down the dirt path. Dammit, it wasn't even June yet, why was it so hot? She couldn't remember how long she had been walking. All she knew was that her entire body ached. Every step felt like she was walking on glass, and that any second she was to collapse.

It must've been a day or two since those damned bandits attacked her home. Killed her family, burned down their farm. Her mother's words trapped in her mind. "Grab Alvin Junior, and run." Her mother's fearful voice stung her thoughts. She did. She grabbed the neighbors son, who had been playing in their house, and ran. Riding on horseback, she rushed to Alvin Junior's home, only to find they too had been killed by the same bandits.

For at least two days now, they had been traveling without water or food in the hot summer of America. Clementine wheezed heavily, looking tiredly at the boy in her arms. Young Alvin Junior was sleeping in her arm, sweat beading from his forehead. They weren't going to last much longer, their horse hadn't. The pour creature collapsed at least an hour ago. Couldn't get it back up, and now they were stuck watching.

The young girl's vision began to blur, and her steps soon became sluggish. Amber eyes travelled up the dirt path, barely able to make out a figure approaching on horseback. "He...help..." Her voice was just above a whisper, before her eyes rolled back and the girl collapsed to the ground.

"Woah girl!" The figure tugged at his horses reins, staring surprised at the girl. A person road up besides him, tilting his head in concern seeing the girl. The duo had an interesting contrast in this time period. The first boy was a blonde teenager, and riding along with him was a African-American boy

The boy looked at the girl, shaking his head, about to ride on, when his friend pulled his horse up in front of him, shaking his head. "Louis, we need to keep going. We have to get these deer home, she's not our problem." The blonde boy attempted to ride forward, but Louis refused to move. "Your an annoying bastard. Can you move please? These deer aren't gonna bring themselves back to camp." Marlon spoke, getting a shake of the head from Louis. An aggravated sigh left Marlon's lips, before he hopped off the side of his horse. "Fine, watch the horses." Marlon called out, approaching the unconscious girl.

She looked like a mess to say the least. Her dark hair was matted to her face from soot, and sweat. She must've been in a fire recently. Judging by her skin tone, she was an African-American girl as well, albeit much lighter than Louis and Omar. Her outfit had shown she worked at a farm too. What the hell happened?

Marlon was about to leave, when he heard a grunt from underneath her. Pale blue eyes widened, gently moving the girl, shocked to find a young boy underneath her. "Holy shit." He gaped, finding the boy in the same condition as her. He could almost feel Louis' look of concern, turning to his friend. "She's got a kid with her." Damnit, there was no way around this, he had to help her. "Get your ass over her, she's riding with you okay! I'll take the kid." Louis hopped off his horse, helping Marlon with the two. 

They began dragging them, when they hearing horses in the distance. Their eyes widened, hurrying up as fast as they could. Louis tossed the girl onto the back of his horse, tying her securely to the back of his saddle. Marlon sat the kid in front of his horse, whipping at the reins of his horse. "Hyah, go go!" He shouted, making the horse loudly neigh as it bursted into a sprint, Louis following behind them quickly. Marlon glanced back, seeing familiar clad men dressed up in law attire. "Shit, we have to split up or they'll follow up to camp!" The blonde boy shouted, putting a hand on his head to keep his hat from following. Giving his a friend a nod, the two parted paths, splitting up in hopes of losing the law.

Louis tugged at his reins, diverting into the forest line. It was easier to lose them this way, those big horses couldn't weave as easily as his Sibbian could! Tugging at his horses reins, her hooves clomped against the dirt of the forest, jumping over the branches. He glanced back making sure the girl was still on the back of his horse, before giving the reins another whip. Sibbian whined, and his ran his fingers through her hair, hushing her best he could. Glancing back once more, Louis spotted the law enforcements struggling through the tree line. Smirking, her continued through the forest, weaving through, until he finally made it back to camp.

"Your back, thank lord." He looked over, smiling upon seeing his best friend had arrived around the same time he had. The others their tents and wagons, looking at the two new ones they had brought to their camp. "Who are they?" Brody asked, holding up her long skirt as she ran over, long red hair flowing behind her. Marlon glanced at the two figures behind him, softly sighing. "Hopefully some new members. Now, Ruby, Tennessee, get your asses over and help out!" Marlon shouted, glancing at the young girl and boy one last time before they were taken.

Louis smiled at his friend, guiding his horse over to the hitch, before Marlon called him. "Sorry pal, but your heading to Valentine with Violet and Mitch." Marlon called out, making the boy tsk. "Sorry pal, Aasim and Omar are out hunting, your up." The blonde spoke, tossing his a sack of cash, "And try not to cause any trouble or slack off!".

No promises.


	2. Whiterock Overlook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine/Miss O'Dail  
> Marlon/Mister Dutch  
> Brody/Miss Marshall  
> Louis/Mister Walters  
> Violet/Miss Irving  
> Omar/Mister Hardin  
> Aasim/Mister Badar  
> Ruby/Miss Baker  
> Mitch/Mister Hawkins  
> Minerva/Miss Pearson  
> Sophie/Miss Pearson

A soft groan of pain parted Clementine's lips, the girl barely able to open her eyes. What..? She was...still alive? Pushing herself up on her elbows, Clementine looked around, faintly hearing the haze of the blistering heat. When was winter going to come? Slowly shaking her head, she heard a faint noise, causing her to turn her head in surprise, finding a young boy rummaging through a crate in the back of a wagon.

"AJ...?" She was unable to speak above a whisper. The young boy turned in shock, and before she could stop him he ran off. A sigh of defeat left her lips, and Clementine slowly looked around. She appeared to be in a camp of sorts. Countless tents and wagons littered the area. A few people that looked around her age were milling about, and a young boy chased after some chickens. What the hell?

The boy came back, followed by a redheaded girl with her hair tied back in a bun. She had a shorter stature then Clementine, and was slightly plump, although it was clearly a bit of that was muscle. "When'd she wake up Tennessee?" The girl asked, turning to the young boy. The boy named Tennessee looked at Clementine hesitantly, "Only a minute ago. While I was checking on the medicine." He replied. "That's good, had us worried back there for a sec. You looked just like some dead armadillo." The girl's country accent was strong, stronger than some folk Clementine had spoken too in a long time. "Where...where am I?" Clementine asked, pushing herself up to sit on the cot.

"You're in Whiterock Overlook. Passed out on the road a while back, pulled you out of the heat and brought you here." A new voice spoke, causing her to look up, finding a boy just her age walking over. His boots kicked up a bit of dirt as he walked, his spurs clicking with every step he took. His black hat was tipped down a bit, covering his face up from the hot sun. He wore rather fashionable clothes for someone his age, brandishing a while button up, a jet black vest with four pristine silver buttons, a single red handkerchief that hung from his left vest pocket, his black jeans faded out, and most surprisingly double leather holsters on each side of his belt.

"Good evening Miss?" The boy asked, chewing on a piece of grass. "Clementine...Clementine O'Dail." Clementine hesitantly spoke, looking at them. "Well, Miss. O'Dail, you ain't got much to worry about I must assure you. We aren't gonna harm you unless you attack first." So reassuring.

Before anymore could be spoke, another red headed girl came over, wearing rather fashionable clothes as well. "Marlon, it's that boy ya brought, he's awake." She spoke, before turning to look at Clementine in shock. Clementine was shocked as well, relieved hearing Alvin Junior was safe. "I need to see him, the boy I came with, please." Clementine asked. The blonde boy looked at her, then gave a curt not, turning to the red head that just arrived. "Brody, mind showing Miss. O'Dail where her boy is?" Marlon asked. It was a kind gesture, as he had not known the girl well enough to use her first name.

Brody glanced at Clementine, before slowly nodding, walking through the camp. It was an impressive size, at least 5 tents, several wagons, and a community area consisting of a campfire, domino/card table, and a bunch of logs around the fire. "For what it's worth, my name's Brody Marshall. I apologize if I was, a bit standoffish. We don't many new folk in our area." Brody spoke as she led Clementine into a large tent. "It's fine, can't trust to many folks now a days." Clementine stopped talking, finding Alvin Junior sitting on a cot, sitting besides two orange haired girls, both far to fashionable to be out here.

The young boy turned his head, grinning seeing she was safe. "Clementine, your okay!" Alvin Junior rushed over, hugging her. Clementine knelt down, returning the gesture, not caring in the slightest if got her skirt dirty. It was already a mess of sweat and dirt any how. Checking him over for any injuries, she was relieved to find him healthy as a race horse. "Had me worried back there." She sighed out, patting his head. But deep down she knew, that even if he was physically fine, he was no where near fine mentally. She didn't even know if he had seen the bodies of his parents.

She couldn't think much more on it though, as a loud whistle caught her attention. "Stay here, alright?" Getting up, Clementine headed over, finding Marlon and Miss. Marshall talking. Marlon looked over, folding his arms. "Where you from Clementine? Both of you seem well enough to get a ride home." Marlon spoke, looking at her. A frown grew on Clementine's face, "Nowhere sir, we both lost our farms a while back. We ain't got no family left.". Both of them were surprised, and an idea started working on in Marlon's head. "Why no stay with us? Work your place into the group." He offered, surprising her. "Ain't that the adults decision to make?" She asked. A laugh left his lips, the boy looking at her amused. "You see any adults here girly? It's just is kid folk." Marlon remarked, making Clem tense in realization processing his name more.

Marlon... Marlon Dutch. Leader of the Viper's gang, a group of young outlaws.

He noticed her realization. A smirk grew on his face, the boy tipped his hat up to look in the girl's eyes. "Sorry to tell you this Miss. O'Dail, but your currently affiliating with a currently wanted gang. Makin' you wanted. So you can either join us and earn your keep, or just try messing with us." Marlon explained, never moving his gaze. Clementine shuddered, clenching her fist. This was fucking insane. A gang?! She wanted to slap him for even suggesting such a thin, but... she had no where to go. Alvin Junior had no where to go.

Biting back a remark, Clementine nodded. "I'll join you." She said. "Good girl, now go see the Pearson girls, your going to need a new look for your first go." Marlon explained, confusing her. "Why? What's my first job?" Clementine asked. "You're heading out to Valentine with Brody, you two are going to round up some of our fellow gang members there. They've been out to long and I'm starting to think their slackin'." Marlon spoke, before leaving.

Clementine shook her head, turning to Miss Marshall, following her back to the tent. "Who are we getting?" Clementine questioned, not to thrilled. "Louis Walters, Mitch Hawkins, and Violet Irving, they've been out since noon." Brody spoke, looking at the setting sun. Since noon, that couldn't have been too long. Then again, when you're running in a gang of outlaws, everyone's status mattered. "Now, get changed and meet me on the horses, we're headin' out." Clementine grunted as a new fresh pair of clothes was thrown at her, and the tent entrance closed behind her.

Once changed, she followed Brody, surprised with how well the new outfit fit her. She wore a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled to her chest, over the shirt was a chest nut brown vest, long baggy beige pants, and dark brown ankle boots. A single holster rested on her hip, but thankfully there was no gun in it.

Joining Miss. Marshall at the hitching post, Clementine hopped up onto a Missouri Fox Trotter, gently petting the horse's mane. "Ready?" Miss. Marshall asked. Clementine nodded. "Then let's ride Miss. O'Dail." Giving a small crack of the reins, her horse bolted forward, making it's way down the hidden dirt path that led outside the overlook. Clementine bit her lip, following her towards Valentine. She prayed that this would end in her favor.


	3. Gun Slinging and Piano Bringing

It took nearly an hour to ride the trails to the town, and soon they arrived to the outskirts of the farm town. "Ugh, never get used to that smell." Miss. Marshall groaned, wafting a hand in her face. "I grew up on a farm, you get used to it trust me." Clementine bitterly remarked, riding her horse through town, "Where too first?". "I'd suggest the gun store or the saloon. Violet and Mitch handle that stuff. And Louis, Christ Louis is usually in the saloon playing the piano or drinkin'." Miss. Marshall explained. "Drinking?" Clementine raised an eyebrow, not expecting this. "Ain't no laws stoppin' 'em, got the cash, you can go buy yourself a drink." Brody remarked, hitching her horse, "You head to the saloon, I'm probably gonna have to help the other two with buyin' some more ammunition. We have to be discreet as we can.". With that Miss. Marshall headed across the road, making her way into a store. "Not really discreet talking out loud about it." Clementine whispered to herself, walking up the stairs, and pushing open the double doors of the saloon, walking inside.

She had never been to a saloon before, so it was a bit of a surprise. Lots of people were there, most drunk. Most of the women here appeared as if they belonged to a brothel, making the girl tsk. It was a shame what some people would do to make money. Though considering where she was now, she couldn't judge exactly.

The sound of a piano playing caught her attention, making her look over. In the corner of the saloon was a crowd of people, some dancing. That must be her guy. "Excuse me, pardon." Clementine weaved through the crowd, making it to the piano.

Clementine was shocked as she came over, listening to the amazing music that was being played by a boy who looked her age. The boy had dark hair styled in dreads that bounced with his head as played, he wore a white coat that reached his knees, a orange bandanna around his neck, a dark gray button up, black jeans, and brown boots. His dark fingers pressed against each key with such grace, she never would've guessed that he was a part of a gang.

"You must be Louis." The boy stopped playing, turning to face her. His brown eyes widened seeing her, a smile growing on her face. She felt her heart skip a beat as the smile made his freckled cheeks rise, displaying simple yet intrinsic display of freckles. "Where did you learn?" Clementine couldn't help but ask. The smile faded, the boy turning back towards his piano, tapping at the keys. Wow, rude. "Okay then. Come on, we have to head back." Clementine stated, going to leave, but he stopped her, "What?". He looked at her for a moment, before shaking her head. What was with this guy?

Both of the headed outside the saloon, finding Miss. Marshall with two new people she hadn't seen. "Violet, Mitch, meet Miss. O'Dail, Marlon says she'll be temporarily joining us. For now." Miss. Marshall explained to the two. The blonde girl rolled her eyes looking at Clementine. "We're seriously taking in them?" She asked, climbing onto her horse. "Bosses orders, so suck it up. Come on yal, let's get goin'." Brody spoke. Climbing onto their horses, the five of them road off.

"Are all those stories about you guys real?" Clementine couldn't help but finding herself ask. "Depends on what kind of stories you're talking about, if you're asking about the orphanage part, then yeah, it's true." Violet called out from the front. "Was she really abusive or did you guys just kill her?" Clementine hesitantly asked. "Just because we're a gang doesn't mean we kill for fun. We kill because we need to. That bitch was selling us off to be slaves or abusing us." Mitch growled out. Louis grimace from his spoke, making Clementine look over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked, wondering if the headmistress abused him as well. Once again she got no reply. 

"He doesn't talk." Violet spoke, making Louis grimace. "Not the social type?" Clementine asked, making Violet and Mitch burst into a loud laugh. "Are you kidding me? If he could he'd never shut up. No, poor fuck got shot in the throat during a shot out, we nearly lost him." Violet explained. "Violet! You know how he feels about that!" Brody called out.

Clementine looked at Louis, and even in the darkening light, she could see the faint outline of a ugly scar underneath his orange bandanna. Poor guy, it must've been awful. Judging by how saddened he was when Violet brought it up, she guessed he sang too. "I'm sure you had a beautiful voice." Clementine spoke. Louis lifted his head up, looking over to her, a sad smile growing on face as he nodded. It seemed even with losing his voice he could reflect his personality well.

The five returned to the camp, and Clementine grunted as she was knocked off her feet the second she got off her horse. "Your back!" Alvin Junior explained. Louis gave a silent chuckle seeing her get knocked down, and hop off his horse. Chuckling, Alvin Junior climbed off, looking up finding a boy he didn't recognize walk over. Louis held a hand out to Clementine, and she took it. He had a surprisingly strong grip, hoisting her up to her feet. "Thanks Louis, you really saved me there." She joked. Louis smiled, a faint blush coating his freckled face. "That wouldn't be the first time he saved you." Miss. Marshall spoke, making Clementine raise a brow. "What do you mean?" Clementine asked. "He helped Marlon bring you too camp, heck you were on his horse."

Clementine's mouth dropped, understanding her surprise. Louis smiled, giving her a small bow, before hearing a bell ring. "Omar must be done with the stew, finally." Mitch spoke, heading over to the center of the camp. Louis nudged his head to the center, gesturing her to follow, so she did.


	4. First Heist

Omar passed out bowls of stew to all the gang members, and they all sat around the fire. Clementine looked over at the other members, and Marlon took notice. "Alright folks, I would like to formally introduce two of our newest gang members! Clementine O'Dail and, what's the boys name?" Marlon asked, poking at his stew with a fork. "He's...his name is Alvin, Alvin O'Dail Junior." Clementine spoke, the young boy gently squeezing her hand. A smile grew on the gang leaders face. "Well folks, we got two new members, so I suggest we forget all our troubles, and celebrate!" The other members cheered, well minus Louis, but he gave the two a pat on the back.

And they did indeed celebrate.

Sophie messed with a fiddle, whilst Omar played on a harmonica, leaning against a bail of hay. Happy cheers left the kids, a few of them square dancing. Clementine watched them, a faint smile tugging at her lips as she slowly grew accustomed to this situation. She watched them, when suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. The girl turned, finding Louis standing besides her. He gave her a warm smile, holding out a hand. Did he want to dance? It was hard to know what a mute boy wanted. Louis replied with a curt nod. Clementine was about to decline, saying she wanted to stay with Alvin, but stopped finding him gone. After a moment of looking, she found him playing dominoes with Tennessee. She frowned a bit, remembering his father taught her how to play.

She soon realized that Louis was still there, and looked at him. He was dedicated. Putting up a smile, Clem took his hand, joining him. Around them were two others dancing. Brody danced with Mitch, she found them as an odd pair up considered how different they acted. Her eyes went wide seeing Violet and Minerva dance. It wasn't often you'd see women of such different class dancing, especially when both clearly...liked each other in that manner. Louis gave her a small nudge, mimicking a kiss motion towards the girl's. Good to know she wasn't assuming thing. It was...strange, but at least they were happy.

Louis led her in a walk, his smile never wavering. "No promises i'm a good dancer." She warned. Louis gave a small shrug, not bothered by her words. For a boy without speech, his actions seemed to tell her so much. The moment the music continued, Louis hooked his elbows around her's, starting to move. The girl chuckled a bit, watching him start moving. A boy of many interesting talents considering he was in a gang. So musical and light. Copying his motions, Clementine found herself in a perfect dance, doing better than she had ever. Then again, she hadn't danced much.

And for a moment, all seemed fine. That was until the next mourning, the reality that she joined a gang came back to haunt her. Striking her like a runaway train.

Clementine walked towards the center of the camp, a smile still on her face over the previous night, it was still fresh on her mind. The smile on his face, the way his cheeks glowed around the fire, and how graceful he was dancing with her. Clementine was about to look for him, when she spotted Louis setting up his horse. Were they going out? As if sensing her, Louis turned his head to the side, spotting her. A grin grew on his freckled face, and he was about to walk over when Marlon put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Lou, no stepping out of this one, your up." Louis let out a huff of aggrivation, shaking his head. Marlon mouthed an apology, before turning to Clementine. "Miss O'Dail, come over! Your up." Marlon called out to her, smirking at Louis' reaction. His best friend was completely head over heels for her.

Raising a brow, Clem started walking over. "What is it?" Clementine questioned, resting a hand on her hip. Marlon gestured to the four other kids on horseback. "You'll be joining them, their gonna meet a friend of ours at a farm just west of Valentine. From there he'll inform you on the lead we got. If this goes right, our group should be set for a long time." Marlon explained, proud of himself. "Who exactly is it?" Aasim asked, raising a brow. "You'll know soon enough." Marlon spoke, "Now hurry up and get on your horse.".

It was to early to argue. Silently shaking her head, Clem shook her head, riding off with Louis, Mitch, Aasim, and Violet. "Any idea who we're gonna meet?" Clementine asked from the back. "Louis' is smiling, I bet this idiot knows." Aasim commented. Louis' only response was an even larger grin, taking lead. "Oh, he totally knows." Violet groaned. Following the muscian's lead, they took roughly an hour to find a small farm. A young woman stood on the porch, a large dog besides her. The woman stood up surpised, heading inside. "Who was that?" Clementine asked. Mitch let out an aggrivated groan, shaking his head. "She's our help?" Mitch groaned, while Violet and Louis looked at each other. "He's seriously wanting us to find them?" Violet asked, confusing the others.

The five of them arrived to the front of a farm house, the woman came back outside, an older man following her. "Look daddy, it's them. Their back." There was a smile on the young womans face, she climbed off the porch, walking over to group. Louis climbed off his horse, giving the woman a hug. The older man glared at them, stepping out. "I'm assuming you're here for him?" The man grumbled out. Violet nodded in reply. "Who are they?" Clementine asked. "Carlos, he's a doctor from Valentine. We saved his daughter Sarah a bunch of O'Driscoll's." Aasim explained, "I don't understand why we're here though.". Sarah looked back at her father, who gave a sigh of defeat. "He's inside, upstairs first room to the left." Carlose spoke.

The group made their way upstairs, and followed Carlos' instuctions. "I swear if this is some dumb joke." Violet growled out, watching Clem open the doors. Clementine gasped in panic, seeing the dog that was on the porch was here. "Oh my god Rosie?! We haven't seen you in ages!' Mitch exclaimed, crouching down to the dogs level, scratching her face. Rosie happily panted, nuzzling the boys hand against her face. Louis knelt down, scratching her behind the her ear. "Wait....Rosie...but we haven't seen you in months girl." Aasim spoke. "Why?" Clem asked in confusion. Louis grimaced slightly, turning to Violet. "We had a big bounty issue a while back. We visited a town, and things went...South. The law was all over us, and while riding off, one of our members, Alex, his horse got shot. Fell into the river with her, and Rosie dived in after him." Violet explained. "We thought she was dead though."Mitch commented. 

"Well neither of us are." A new voice spoke, making them all look over, some more shocked than other's. "Alex?!" Aasim gaped. Lying in the bed in the corner of the room was an injured man, a large majority of his body covered in guaze, a rough scar spread on his right cheek. "How the hell are you alive..?" Aasim asked. "Carlos... man's a fucking miracle..." Alex weakly explained. Louis headed over quickly, hugging the man as tightly as he could without hurting him. With his least injured arm he hugged the man. Clem looked confused, but the look on Louis' face told her everything she needed to know. This was his brother. "How..?" Mitch asked. Knowing Louis couldn't explain, Violet started to talk.

"While everyone else was at camp, Marlon snuck out with Louis and I. We ended up finding Alex half dead on the bank of the river. Rosie was with him. We brought him to Carlos since he owed up, and he's been healing here ever since." Violet explained."Why the fuck didn't you tell us?" Mitch growled out. "Because I look like a mummy." Alex quipped. Louis' shoulders shook as if he would laugh, but no noise came out. Alex took notice, looking at his brother concerned. The youngest grimaced, pulling his orange bandanna. Violet shook her head at him, looking at the eldest. "So, what's this big lead?' Violet asked.

Alex looked at them, a smirk growing on his face, "Get ready for the biggest heist of your life. Near Strawberry a bunch of rich folk are heading through. Their riding on a train, and it'll be night. In the middle of no where at night. It's the perfect heist. " Alex smirked. "Wait, we're stealing a train?!" Clementine exclaimed. "Hell yeah, this goes right, we won't need to worry about money for a long time." Violet said. Louis looked at Mitch, gesturing to a booming motion with his hands, making the boy smirk. "I have some left over dynamite. Who's up for stopping a train?" Mitch grinned, pulling up his dark grey bandanna. Clementine's eyes widened, turning to find Violet pulling up her purple bandanna, Aasim lifting his dark red one, and even Louis pulling up his, allowing her to see the disgusting scar. The thing was torn through the left side of his throat, a chunk of it missing. How on earth was he alive?

"Let's go rob us a train." There was no getting out of this...


	5. Train Chase

Getting the location of the train, the five rode out, Clementine being given a teal bandanna to cover her face. "Are we serious about this? Going after an entire train is insane!" Clementine exclaimed as they got to the ridge. "Oh it only get's crazier!" Violet exclaimed, stopping her horse. Patting te horse, Violet stood at the end of the ridge, looking down at the tunnel. Aasim pulled a pocket watch from his jacket pocket, looking at it. Louis peaked over, and the other boy pushed him back scowling at the mute. Louis frowned under his bandanna, looking offended. "How much time?" Mitch asked, looking down as well. They heard a whistle not far, the four lining up at the edge while Clem was hesitant. What were they planning? "Just on time." Aasim pocketed the watch, getting ready.

Clementine's amber eyes widened as the train passed, witnessing the four of them jump. Were they insane?! Rushing to the edge, she was shocked seeing them all fine. "Come on Clementine, hurry!" Aasim called out. This was insane, this was insane. Biting her lip, Clem yelled as she jumping. A shocked gasp left her mouth as she stumbled, nearly falling off the tracks. Thankfully Louis caught her arm, yanking her over. Clementine latched onto the mute, panting heavily as she steadied herself on the moving train.

She was on the roof of a moving train at night. This was complete madness!

"Is there a plan?!" Clementine exclaimed, struggling to keep her balance on the rooftop. Louis surprisingly had good balance, keeping her from falling off. "Of course we have a plan." Aasim scoffed, continuing down the rooftops of the train, "We're going down their with the gold. Clem, you and Vi are going to take the gold from them. Mitch is going to separate the rest of train from the front, so it cant move anymore.". "How?" Clem asked. Mitch smirked, holding up a stick of dynamite in his hand as he headed the opposite direction. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Clem attempted to yell, but Louis covered her mouth up. The mute did a silent hush, covering the girls mouth up. They couldn't be caught. Clem looked at him concerned, but slowly relaxed in his grasp. This made him smile, releasing her. Satiisfied, he followed Aasim to the edge of the train car. "Leave the rest to me and Louis." Aasim spoke, adjusting his bandanna, and jumping down. Violet and Louis followed, and soon a reluctant Clementine followed.

Wasting no time, Violet planted her boot against the door of the train car, kicking it violently open. "Everyone stick em up, this is a mother fuckin robbery!" The blonde outlaw howled, gripping her revolver and sack. People began panicking, some were violent. Aasim's response was to but the man in the face with his riffle. "Anyone else gonna deny us our pay?" Aasim snapped out loudly, frightening everyone. He was one of the only few that wouldn't hesitate on hurting or killing anyone. Anything was a risk to their survival. They had to do whatever they could to survive. Survival of the fittest.

Seeing the man get hurt, none of the others on the train hesitated. They tossed various items into the sacks the two girls carried. Clementine tried to not think of it. These rich folk probably had twenty other watches and necklaces at home. The gang needed it to survive. She and Alvin Junior were a part of the gang now. They needed to money to live. To eat. To survive.

A loud boom was heard outside, and Mitch soon made his way in. "Thank you for paying for our dinner folks, we're gonna go all out today!" Mitch announed taking the two sack of money from the two girls. Violet scowled, but gasped as they heard horses outside. "Oh shit already?" Violet gasped. Louis grimaced, rushing out the back of the train car. It was slowing down from having no front car, but even so, it was moving far to fast. "Clem, Aasim, cover us!" Mitch shouted, he and Violet following Louis out. "WHAT?!" Clem exclaimed as they headed out. "Suck it up!" Violet shouted, running to the edge, and whistling. Much to Clementine's surprise she could spot the horses rushing over. They heard from this far out?!

Clementine yelled as a bullet nearly hitting her. Aasim growled under his breath, using his riffle to nail perfect shots on the upcoming law. "Give it up ya damned outlaws! Ain't nowhere you can run!" A law member shouted, firing off at them. Louis flicked them off, jumping onto his horse. Violet followed, as did Mitch. "Hurry up!" Aasim fired one last time, before leaping off to jump onto his horse. "Are you mad?!" Clementine exclaimed. "Didn't answer that the last few times, now come on!" Mitch called out, whipping at the horse's reins to make it go faster. Clementine bit her lip, rushing forward, barely latching onto her horse in time. Louis glanced back at her, but the girl waved him off. Panicked breaths left her lips as she steadied herself, struggling to keep pace with the others. 

"What about the horses?!" Clementine cried out from the back. Louis patted his girl on the side, running his finger's through her mane and looking back at Clem. "They're are going to be fine, and we aren't if you don't shut up and ride!" Violet shouted in anger, gasping in terror as horses road up, blocking their path. The gang members attempted to ride off, but soon found themselves surrounded. Law members stood around them, roughly 17 of them blocking their way out. "Yer all surrounded." A woman stepped off her horse, a wheat cigar in her mouth as she looked at the five, "Just give it up Vipers. Make it easy and die like that friend of yours. James, was it". What? The presence alone of the woman terrified them. Some more furious than others. "Fuck you Sheriff Caul." Violet spat out. Louis looked at the woman in complete horror, his hand over his neck. Clem's eyes widened seeing the horror on his face, knowing immediately who had nearly killed him.

Lilly tsked, folding her arms as she turned to her second in command, Abel, "Light em up.". They were about to, not caring that they were kids. Before they could though, multiple gun shots rang, and before Lilly could react, most of her men were dead. "W-What..?" Lilly gaped, before growling, "Show yourself".

And so the person did, a tall figure lept down from the tree line, clutching a large riffle. "Who are you?" She growled out. The figure's face was concealed by their hat. "SHOW YOUR-" The woman tensed up as she was shot in the head, and soon she collapsed limp to the ground limp. "Holy shit... the bitch is finally dead." Violet grinned. Louis looked uncomfortable, yet relieved, covering his scar. "She....she did that?" Clementine asked. louis tensed up, slowly staring at the ground. Clem went to comfort him, when Aasim and Mitch yelling at the new figure. "Who the fuck are you?" Aasim growled out, gripping his gun. "Hehe, can't believe yal are actually here." The voice spoke, sliding their poncho down a bit. "We won't ask again. Who are you?!" Mitch demanded.

The figure let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Fine, fine." The figure took off their hat, revealing themselves as an older man. "Names Mark Warrsall, now I suggest we get moving fast before that man Abel brings more of them here."


	6. Memories In The Flames

The five of them were just standing shocked, looking wide eyed at the man. Louis slowly clapped at the man, recieving a punch in the arm from Violet. The mute grimaced, rubbing his arm. "Why help us?" Clementine hesitantly asked, not good with her menacing voice yet. Mark tsked softly, pinching his fingers together to whistle. Loud stomping was heard, and grew closer, revealing two large Shire's pulling a large carriage. "That's...some way to travel?" Violet questioned, trying to keep her cool and not lash out. "Best way, never know when your gonna need to travel with your home." Mark remarked. "So we just saved by a homeless sniper? Great." Mitch scoffed.

Aasim scowled at him, before looking at Mark. "Why help us? That was clearly the law." He stated. "Why are you getting so defensive? He helped us didn't he?" Clementine asked, confused on why they were so hesitant with Mark. Louis gave Clem a look, rubbing his fingers along the side of his neck. She was starting to notice that that was his nervous habit. Probably didn't help that the woman...woman that shot him was just trying to kill them. "I did it because a friend of mine seems to recognize your girl." Mark spoke, turning to face me.

This was surprising. Someone recognized her? "W-Who?" I asked. "Clem!" Aasim scowled. They couldn't just trust random strangers willy nilly! "Do you know of a man named Javier Garcia?" Mark questioned, making Clem smile immediately. "Javi? You know him, where is he?" The young girl quickly asked. A smile grew on the riffle mans face, glad he found the right girl. "Yeah, now come on, there's bound to be more of them coming, especially since one got away." Mark explained, climbing onto his carriage. Clementine wasted no time following, and reluctantly the rest followed. As they were riding, Clementine took notice of Louis' confused appearance. "Javier was one of the farm worker's at my parents farm." Clementine explained, knowing he couldn't speak. Louis gave a small nod, understanding...none of it. Clem couldn't blame him, after all he wasn't there when Clementine gave Marlon her whole back story. Heh, he was to busy playing away at the saloon. 

They were riding for a while, and soon the burning curiousity became to much for Clementine. "Was she really the one that shoot you?" Clementine asked. Louis hunched over, his body trembling slightly. Was it from fear, shame, anger? This worried her, and it was Violet who spoke. "Yes, the bitch fucking shot him. Nearly killed him." Violet growled out.

Clementine thought back at how oddly the scar looked, and she spoke without thinking. "How did you survive a shot like that?" Her eyes widened as Louis tugged the reins of his horse, riding off a different path. "Where the hell is he going?" Mark asked, stopping his carriage, looking down the dark path to where Louis went. "He doesn't like talking about it." Violet bitterly remarked. "We should keep going...he..he'll catch up." Aasim commented. Clementine looked down the path, not trusting it. This was her fault after all. 

"You guys go ahead, I'll follow when I can." The girl responded, following the mute's track with out another word. She should've know it was a touchy subject... Guiding her horse down the path, Clem made her way after him. Thankfully, it didn't take long to find him.

His horse was stopped near a river, drinking from it. Louis sat silently by a small fire, poking a stick at it. The small ambers flew up, lighting his features up. Clem stopped her horse besides him, climbing off her horse. He didn't even look at her. Slowly walking over, Clem was surprised to find him smoking a cigarette. "I never expected that from you." She whispered out, standing a few inches away from him. He tilted his head slightly to look at her, taking a slowly drag. Louis pointed at his scar with a disgusted face, before shaking his head as he muttered a few silent words. "I'm sorry, I'm not a mind reader." Clem inched towards him hesitantly. He looked at her, shaking his head, and scotching over in his spot. Clementine looked at the spot, hesitantly walking over and sitting besides him.

Looking over to him, she noticed the faint burn scars cascaded around his body, ironic how they were visible in the flames. For a guy that seemed to just be the funny and musical bandit, he had a lot of surprises. "I'm sorry about asking that stuff...I came off to hard." Clementine spoke softly, staring into the fire. His brown eyes glanced over to her, a frown tugging at his lips. Picking the stick from before, he began poking at the fire once more. Clem watched him, and flinched slightly as he pulled out the burning stick, the tip of it still bright as it was burning. Not even glancing at her, he dragged another, smaller stick, over with his boot. The girl was confused at first, until she watched him press the burning stick hard against the left side.

Horror crossed her features, watching as angry tears rolled down the boys freckled cheeks. It was almost to painful to watch, considering he was one of the happiest people she had come to know in her short time here. Hesitantly, she spoke, "You...your wound was cauterized.". He nodded, his tears dropping into the fire. Thinking of it now, the scar made since, nothing normally healed like that... not that she knew of at least. Louis' shook slightly, his tears continuing to fall.

Without uttering a single word, Clem resting her head on his shoulder, gently knocking the burning stick from it and taking his hand. He went to look at her, but she tilted his head back to the fire. "Don't." She gently spoke. Both of them sat there that night, staying together in each other's company. At least an hour passed, and soon they got up. Louis kicked dirt into the fire whilst Clem grabbed the horses. Once the fire was out, the two climbed back onto their horses. "Come on, let's go ahead and meet them at Hershel's farm." Clementine spoke, guiding them. Louis glanced at the smoky fire, a burning hatred in his eyes over the memory. "Louis, come on!" Clem called out. Giving her a wave that he was coming, Louis followed after her to the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Lilly shot louis. They tried cauterizing it, but fucked up and destroyed his vocal cords. And remember the abusive headmistres of the orphange? She made the darker skinned kids sleep by the fire, no bed. So Louis and Omar have various burn marks on their bodies from this.


	7. Hershel's Farm

"There you two are, we were waiting forever for you guys." Mitch called out, sitting on the porch as Clementine and Louis returned. The mute mimicked him, opening and closing his hands in a mocking motion. Mitch rolled his eyes, flicking the boy off. Louis gave a look of offense, putting a hand over his chest frowning. "Quit the dramatics cowboy." Clem teased. The mute pouted, giving his biggest puppy eyes possible. "Oh no, not the puppy eyes." Clementine gasped. Even with no voice, he had to be one of the strongest gang members. Unable to handle his looks anymore, she tore her teal bandanna off, throwing it at his face to block it.

The two followed Mitch inside, finding Violet and Aasim sitting on the couch with a black haired boy. "Miss us?" Clementine asked walking over, making the two look up. "Where'd you run off to?" Aasim questioned. Louis pointed to the cup of water in the Pakistani boys hand, and did a swishing motion with his hand. "You went water rafting?" Violet asked in confusion. "Found a boat and looted them?" Mitch asked. Louis gave an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes. "We were by the riverbank, he just needed someone to listen to all his hollerin'." Clementine retorted, taking a seat between Violet and the black haired boy.

"Oh right, this is Shawn. Shawn is Hershel's son." Mark explained. "And Hershel is..?" I began. "Me." A white haired old came from upstairs, following him was- 

"Javier!" Clementine launched up off the couch, tackling the man into a hug. The man fell back to the ground, a hearty chuckle leaving his throat. "Holy shit, you got out!" The cuban man was beaming, glad to see the daughter of the owner of the farm he worked at was alive. They had gotten close over the years he worked there. After the bandit attack, he had no clue if she survived or not. He came as soon as he could, because....because when the bandits attacked he wasn't there. Javier had returned to Nuevo Paraiso, where his family lived. It was only a small break. That all it was supposed to be. It shouldn't have been long enough for all of them to be slaughtered.

That didn't matter though. All that mattered was that someone made it out. Javier let go of the girl, looking her in the eyes. "Who.. were you the only one that came out?" He asked, scared of the answer. "AJ and I got out but...those bandits they, they killed our parents." Clementine frowned heavily, hating the memory of her parent's death. Run. That was the last thing they told her.

She didn't even look back...she just grabbed Alvin Junior and ran.

A hand wrapped around hers, and the girl was surprised to find Louis came over while she was lost in thought. The mute noticed how she grew upset, and gently took her hand in his. It was fair. She comforted him. Glancing at him, a faint flustered tinge grew on her face.

"Ahem, so why did you help us?" Violet asked, making Clem and Louis pull away. Mark looked up upon being called for. The man gave a heavy sigh, scratching as his chin hairs. "We...I'm a part of a gang too." Mark explained. "Ugh sorry, we ain't looking for pacts." Mitch stated. "That's not for you to decide Mitch." Aasim hissed out, folding his arms over his chest. The two boys glared at each other, making Violet continue the conversation before they fought, "That doesn't answer my question.".

Mark seemed hesitant to speak more, shaking his head. "That sheriff, Lilly, she kidnapped some of our people. Planning on hanging them. I've been to the town before, Strawberry. The law there is all sorts of twisted." Mark explains. "Let me guess, you want us to help you get them out." Clem said, putting her hands on her hips. The man nodded. "And why does this matter to us?" Mitch scoffed. "Because... I know some of your people are there. Their gonna be hung along side them. One already was.".

Clementine immediately noticed the horrified looks covering the other kids faces. "What happened..?" She nervously asked, trying to think back to what made them look in such horror. "Was...was it a boy named James..?" Aasim asked. The girl's eyes widened, remembering Lilly had mentioned him. Mark frowned, looking at the ground, confirming her suspicions. "Jesus." Violet gasped out. Louis frowned, tipping his head down for a moment. Mitch on the other hand was completely furious. "Damnit, that was before we were even a part of the gang!" Mitch snapped out furious. "Before? What do you mean?" Javier questioned.

The three gang members looked at each other, Aasim decided to explain. "After Marlon killed the headmistress we ran. The law chased us, and we were all just so hellbent on escaping... Brody's horse got shot, and she fell off. James went back for her, they were both going to get out and..."

That night was still fresh in everyone's minds. It was both the first day they were free, and the first day they began running for their lives. "Come on!" Alex exclaimed, hopping onto the carriage. The children were all running as fast as they could, climbing into the carriages and on horseback. Brody hopped onto one of the horses, looking anxious at the blood soaked Marlon. "Are you sure it's done?" She asked. "Of course, now fucking ride damn it!" Marlon snapped, yanking his horse's reins forcing it to run.

All of them were going as fast as they could. It didn't take long for Sheriff Kenny to catch on to the homicide and chase them down. "We gotta get out of West Elizabeth!" Marlon shouted. "No shit!" Aasim exclaimed. "There, we can cross the river, it's past the border of West Elizabeth, we can vanish from there!" Brody shouted, "It'll-!". The girl gasped loudly as a bullet tore through her horse, making it fall. "Brody!" Minerva gasped out from the back of the wagon, clutching her brother to her chest. James looked at the river, then glanced back at the law gaining on them. Without thinking twice, he yanked his reins, turning his horse around. "James?!" Louis yelled in surprise, seeing the boy heading back. They all stood anxious at the other end, watching him ride over.

"James!" Brody took his hand, climbing up to the horse. James prepared turn the horse, when a rope wrapped around his risk. The two teens looked back to see one of the law men had lassoed his wrist. With a mighty pull, he yanked James off the horse. Looking at Brody, James kicked his horse in the thigh. The horse neighed loudly, running off, joining the other's at the edge.

All the kids stood frozen, watching wide eyed as James was tossed onto the back of the sheriff's horse. The boy glanced up to them, frowning, shaking his head back. They all stood, unable to believe.

Brody still blamed herself for him being taken. The group was nervous about his unknown fate. But now....they had to tell the group of his fate.

"Jesus..." Clem was horrified at what they told her. Sure, murder was a drastic measure they took...but killed trying to escape from the abuse.

"We're going to help you. Whatever you need. No more kids are going to die." Violet bitterly spoke, looking at Mark. The man nodded, getting up off the wall. "Good, I'll take you to my camp." Mark explained. "Not so fast bucko, we gotta return this gold and cash to camp. That train was a great catch. Plus, we gotta tell them about...James." Mitch spoke, the rest nodded in agreement. "Yeah, okay. You all go, and meet me back here.".

With that, they were back on their horses, returning to camp in pure silence.


	8. Loss

The group returned to the camp, brandishing their gold. "We return!" Violet yelled, holding up a bag of jewelry. "Holy crap, what kind of lead did Alex give you?" Marlon questioned, walking over. "Train robbery." Mitch grinned. "By the way, thanks for telling us our medic's alive, ass hat." Aasim groaned, taking all the bags to distribute them into the group's funding.

Marlon watched them divide, before turning to Clementine. "Miss. O'Dail, I must say I am impressed to see you have returned." Marlon spoke, looking her up and down finding no serious injuries on her. "It was active certainly. Chasing down a train, getting shot at by the law. It is certainly how I imagined my going Mr. Van Dam." Clementine spoke, putting her hand's on her hips, "How has Alvin Junior been while I was out?". "Well that boy of yer's has been quite the one. He's been interesting. Chatting up Willy and Tennessee once he got comfortable with them." Marlon gestured to the group of kids around the fire. Clem gave him a smile, about to walk over when Marlon gently took her arm, holding her back. She gave him a confused look, and noticed the expression on his face.

"What happened back there? I saw how the other's looked." Marlon gestured, looking around to where the other four had gone. "It's...we ran into a woman, named Lilly Caul." Clementine explained. "WHAT?" Marlon's voice was laced with anger. "I know... I found out it was...her that hurt Louis." Her eyes traveled over to the boy sitting by the fire, "And... we found out about James.". The anger vanished into a shocked expression, "James? What happened, where is he?" The leader quickly asked. Clementine frowned, turning his away from the group, keeping her voice law, "I don't know how to tell you this...so I'm just going to drop it.". Taking a deep breath, she went straight for it, "He... we were told he was hung in Strawberry.".

A complete look of loss washed over the young leader's face, making him let go of her. "James is...he's dead...?" Marlon breathed out. He stepped away a bit, his back to her. "I'm so sorry. Were...were you close?" Clementine asked. From her view she could see him messing with something in her hands, but she didn't know what it was. His head rose a bit hearing her question, and a shaky breathe left his throat. "We were...yeah we were good friends." Marlon replied, stuffing whatever he had back into his pocket. Without another word, the leader walked off, heading to his tent, rolling down the sides to prevent the other's from looking in. She wondered how the other's would react.

Death was never easy to deal with.

Deciding to give him space, Clementine walked over to the fire, taking a seat besides Louis. He gave her a smile, before turning his focus back to the kids playing dominoes. "Who's winning?" She asked, tilting her head curiously. Louis lifted up his left hand, pointing over to Willy. He nudged Clem, a smug look an his eyes, doing a gesture. Sticking his fingers into his white jacket sleeve, he pulled out an imaginary item, and pretended putting it down. Of course young Willy was learning to cheat at a young age. Bet it was Mitch that taught him, or maybe even Omar. She overheard from Violet that the man was a gambling god. All because he knew the best way's to cheat. Never lost a game. Her last jewelry wasn't worth losing for a chance to play him.

Louis looked up, spotting Marlon. "He was really upset over the news about James, they must've been friends." Clem sighed out. To her surprise, Louis shrugged at this. "What do you mean?" She asked slightly appalled. Noticing her tone, he picked up a stick. Before he drew anything, he looked around. Making sure no one was looking, he wrote something out. "More?" Clementine questioned. The mute nodded, pointing at the words, then to Marlon.

Clem raised a confused brow, making him roll his eyes. Turning to her, he did a kiss motion, gesturing to Marlon. "You've kissed Marlon?" She teased, making the boy shake his head furiously, blush covering his face. "I'm just teasing you Louis. But I think I get what you mean." She leaned past him, seeing Marlon sitting off by himself, "I guess I just didn't expect him to be that way.". The mute looked at her appalled, making her quickly shake her head. "I didn't mean it like that. I just, of all people. Violet made sense, she looks super close with Sophie-" Louis shook his head, "Minerva, they look so alike. With her it was obvious, it's just him of all people?". He glanced back to his friend, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

Glancing over to Marlon one last time, Louis stood up, deciding to check on him. "You got this." Clem said, making Louis smile at her as he went to join his friend. Sighing to herself, she watched the kids play, before she started feeling tired. It had been a long day. "Alvin Junior, let's go to bed okay?" Clementine called out. "Aw." The boy sighed, saying goodnight to the two boys. "Sleep well." Tenn got up, heading over to hang out with his sister's. Willy gave a big wave, before running over to hang out with Mitch.

The duo made it to their tent, and Clementine sat on her cot, looking at the young boy. "Alvin, do...do you like it here?" Clementine asked, looking at the young boy. "Yeah, it's nice. It's pretty here too, plus everyone's nice. Especially Willy and Tennessee." Alvin answered, smiling. "Sounds like all of you are really getting along." Clementine spoke, a soft chuckle parting her lips. "Yeah, their my friends. Even though Willy always cheats at dominoes and Tenn can be...really upsetting to listen to at times." Alvin Junior spoke. Her frown faded at the thought, making him look up at her worried. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Alvin, do...do you know that the kids here their...", "Their outlaws?" Alvin cut her off, looking at her. "Yeah, outlaws." Clem sighed softly. "Their doing what they have to to survive, that's all anyone's trying to do." Alvin bitterly remarked, "They aren't killing innocents for no reason either.". She was surprised by his response, watching him roll onto his side. "Goodnight." He said, facing away from here. "Night..." She sighed out, lying on her cot, and closing her eyes drifting off to sleep, and soon slumber took her, but not for long.

The girl gasped awake as a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder, a hand being placed over her mouth. Amber eyes frantically looked around, and a voice hushed her. "Shut up will you? You're going to wake the entire camp." The voice hissed out, moving their hands away from her mouth. "Aasim?" Clementine breathed out, eyes wide. 

The boy turned, facing her. "I don't have time for this, shut up and come on." Aasim stated, leaving the tent. Clem blinked, not knowing what to do. "Are you just going to stand around? Come the fuck on." Aasim called from outside. "Okay, okay." She whispered, picking her gun up off the small table in her tent. She glanced over to the other cot, finding Alving Junior still asleep. Making her way over, she gently tucked the boy in, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Sleep well goofball." Clementine whispered, before joining Aasim outside.

It was dark outside, and everyone looked to be asleep. "I know you wake up early, but this is a bit much." Clementine spoke. "Do you ever shut up?" Aasim growled out, adjusting his horse's saddle. The girl rose her arms defensively, glaring at the boy, "You're an asshole but this is to much. Tell me why the hell you woke me up or I'm going back inside.". He froze, a defeated sigh leaving his lips, turning to face the girl. "They have my sisters." He said, voice wavering. Her eyes widened, looking at him. "I didn't even know you had sister's." Clem spoke.

Aasim looked away from her, folding his arms over his chest as he began to pace, looking down to the ground. "What do you mean Aasim? Who has them?" Clementine asked, walking over. He stopped pacing, glancing back to her. "I... I ran away from home a few year's back, dad was a drunk asshole. Got caught and ended up in the orphanage. You know the rest of that story." Opening a pocket of his horses saddle, he pulled out a letter, "I just a got a letter that our father died.". "I'm guessing that's good news if he made you run away." Clementine spoke. "It is. But it also says my sisters are being sent away to the exact same orphanage we ran away from. And the headmistress' replacement is just as bad as her." Aasim explained, pacing anxiously once more.

"Why come to me? I thought you hated me." Clem stated, folding her arms. She wouldn't say no to him, especially after that, she just wanted and answer. "Because...with James dead everyone's mourning. I'm not going to burden them with my family issues." Aasim responded. Clementine looked him over, before nodding. "Let's go get your sisters." She said, putting her hands on her hips. A relieved sigh left his lips, a rare smile on his face. "Thank you, so much." He said, climbing onto his horse, "Their being moved out in the mourning, we lived on a small farmland near Blackwater, where the orphanage is. We get there as the wagons going out, take out the carriage drivers, and get my sisters out of there." Aasim explained, guiding the way. Clementine followed with her horse, a bit impressed. "You have a plan ready and everything." She said. "Can't screw this up." He responded, "I've been planning since I got the letter.". 

"Wait, if your an outlaw, how'd you get the mail?" She questioned. "Let's just say Valentine is missing a postman." Aasim responded. Clem gulped, not knowing if he was joking or not, but chose not to ask. Once out of the camp area, Aasim gave his horse a strong whip of the reins of his Hungarian Halfbred, making it neigh loudly and rush down the dirt trails. "Alright, let's keep up." Clem patted the side of her horse, before yanking the reins, "HEEYAW!". The two rode off into the night, making their way towards the farmhouse Aasim had once lived in,


	9. Aasim's Loyalty Mission: Two Sheep and A Wolf

The two rode for a long time, having to cross a lot of terrain to get even near Blackwater. "We're still wanted dead in Blackwater, we can't go in directly. That's why we need to get my sister's before they get to Blackwater...if we don't..." He voice wavered, before he aggressively shook his head. "Come on, we need to get there faster." Aasim yanked at the reins, making the horse run faster. Huffing, Clementine yanked at her reins, making her own horse go faster.

 

"Aasim, how far are we go-" Clementine called out, when Aasim interrupted her. "There!" Stopping his horse on a hill, pointing down to a carriage leaving a farm. In the front of the carriage were two men, and in the back appeared to be two young girls. "Is that them?" Clementine asked. Aasim pulled a pair of binoculars from his jacket, looking down. "That's them." Aasim stated, putting the binoculars back into his satchel, pulling the sniper off his back. "Holy shit, what are you doing?" Clem asked in surprise. "I'm getting my sister's back no matter WHAT." Aasim growled out, pulling up his bandana. The girl shuddered, not knowing what to say. Without even looking at her, Aasim yanked his horse's reins, making his horse race after the carriage. Nervously gulping, Clementine pulled her bandana up, chasing after the boy.

Hearing horses behind them, the carriage driver looked back, surprised to see two riders, not looking much older than the kids in the back of the carriage. One of the girls in the back did a silent gasp, looking at the male rider. Aasim did a hush motion, nudging his horse farther ahead of carriage, eventually stopping in front of them. "Move aside fella." The carriage driver demanded. Aasim stayed in his spot, sitting on his horse, holding his weapon securely. The driver took notice, feeling on edge. "What's that for fella? We ain't gotta have any issues." The carriage rider stated, their voice wavering with slight fear.

"Let the girls go." Aasim demanded. While Aasim was keeping the carriage driver's distracted, Clementine was in the back, picking the lock. "I swear, this is a pain in the fucking ass." Clementine whispered, thank god she knew from when she was a rambunctious kid in the farm. "You know our brother..?" The youngest girl whispered. "Yes, we're going to get you somewhere safe, I promise." Clem whispered, trying at the lock still. "If your a friend of Aasim's, then you gotta be good." The oldest girl smiled to herself.

Clementine was nearly finished, when she heard horses behind them. "Well well well, what do we got here?" A rasped voice asked. Turning, Clementine flinched seeing the Deputy Abel that had gotten away last time. He was back, and with ten men on horseback. Where was Mark when you needed him?

"Carver." Aasim growled out, moving his horse over to the side of the carriage, to glare at the man. "Hehe. Well if it ain't one of the little Vipers. Why am I not surprised your here?" Carver asked, smirking as he looked at the two. Aasim growled, glaring violently at the man. "YOU AREN'T TAKING MY SISTERS TO THAT HELL HOLE!" Aasim shouted in anger. "To bad, you won't be able to stop it." And with that, the carriage rushed off. "AASIM!" The two younger girls shouted. "NO!" Without thinking, he turned his horse around, making it rush after the carriage. Clementine quickly followed, gasping in terror as gunfire rang behind them. "Kill them all! We'll get a great bounty on bringing their heads!" Abel called to the other men.

"This is insane!" Clem exclaimed, looking back behind her. "Just keep going, we can't lose that carriage!" Aasim shouted, continuously whipping the reins to make his horse go faster. Clementine followed him, yelling as a bullet tore through her shoulder. Grimacing, she took her revolver out, turning her body to see the ten horses chasing them. Lifting her gun, she glanced back, making sure her horse was going the right way. Seeing she was on the right trail, she fired the revolver, hitting the rider in the side.

Aasim made his way up to the front of the carriage, putting his riffle on his back. Standing on his saddle, he pulled out a knife. "What the hell?!" Clementine exclaimed, watching him jump off his horse and onto the carriage. "Shot the lock, get them out!" Aasim demanded, struggling to stab the drivers. Clem quickly hurried behind the carriage, "Get away from the lock!". The girls wasted no time, backing away from the lock as far as they could. Aiming her gun, she fired, the lock clattering onto the dirt trail behind them. As the carriage was still moving, the doors swung open.

The two sisters looked around scared, standing at the entrance. "What do we do?" The oldest cried out. "Khan, Zarnie!" Aasim shouted from the front of the carriage. Stabbing the first driver, her kicked them both off. Turning, the boy whistled loudly, making his horse gallop over, "Jump on!". The sisters looked at each other, before jumping on together. Clementine gasped in relief seeing them get on, smacking the horses rear making it run faster. "Aasim, come on!" Clementine shouted. The boy nodded, standing on the driver's seat of the carriage, preparing to ju-

"AUGH!" Aasim cried out, a bullet tearing through his torso. "NO!" Clem gaped in horror. The boy clutched his side, glaring as he looked back at Carver. Grimacing, he rushed forward, jumping onto the horse. "AHHHHH!" Aasim gasped loudly in pain, landing on the horseback, right on his torso. Clem looked back in concern, helping pull him up. "K-Keep going, I'll cover us." The boy gasped aloud, pulling his riffle off his back. Clementine grimaced in concern, going as fast as she could without hurting him. "Khan..! Urgh, ride into the forest, remember those games we played!" Aasim called to the oldest sister, making her turn to the forest. Clementine followed after her, Aasim leaned back, firing at the law men chasing them.

It felt like hours when they lost them, slowing down letting their horses breath. "I think...we lost them." Clementine panted. The girl's turned their horses, the youngest gasping. "Aasim!" Zarnie cried out, watching his brother slide off the horse. Clem looked down in surprise, silently swearing as he collapsed to the ground. "Shit." Clem slid off her horse, grimacing at all the blood on the back of her horse. "Is he going to be okay..?" Khan whimpered. Clementine looked the boy over, lifting his shirt up to see his injury. It was pretty deep, but it didn't look like it hit anything vital thankfully. "He will be, we're going to take him back to our camp." Clementine explained, taking some cloth from her satchel, wrapping it around his injured torso. "Your camp..?" Khan asked, "As in the Vipers?". She nodded, and soon was riding ahead of them to guide them.

Aasim lied weakly in the back of her horse, making Clem ride at a slow pace to the camp. "Thanks...for making sure we didn't go there..." Zarnie spoke softly, clinging to her sister. "Of course." Clem smiled at them, looking up to see the sun peaking up from the sky, "The others are going to lose it when they meet you.". The sisters looked concerned. "Are...are they nice?" Zarnie asked. "Yeah, and, there's a few kids your ages. I'm sure you'll get along with them great." Clementine stated, entering the camp.


	10. Moment of Sereinity

"Marlon, their back!" Willy called out from his spot in the trees. "Willy you're the mourning guard? And why the hell are you up so high?!" Clementine explained, riding down the trial that led to the camp. "I'm not allowed to carry a weapon, so seeing from high places is the safest way for me to keep watch." Willy explained. Okay, having no guns was probably for the best when it involved Willy. Also, that was a good potential hiding place if needed.

Riding up to the tents, an exasperated Marlon rushed over. "Holy shit what happened?!" The leader yelled. "Hey, don't yell at me! I saved him!" Clementine shouted, glaring, hopping off her horse, and helping Marlon carry Aasim to the medical tent. "What about us..?" Zarnie nervously asked. "What about you two?" Marlon shot back. "Marlon, those are his sister's. That's why we went out, they were going to be sent away to the orphanage you guys got away from." Clementine's words made the gang leader stop, looking shocked at the two girls. Letting out a heavy sigh, the leader turned to the two girls, "Come on, it's this way." The two girls hopped off their horse quickly, rushing over to follow.

Guiding the unconscious boy into the tent, Clementine and Marlon laid him down. "You did a pretty decent slowing the bleeding, but he still has his injury." Marlon explained after inspecting the injury. "Will he be okay..?" Zarnie asked. Marlon glanced back at her, and gave a small nod. "Aasim's gonna be fine. The idiot's handled worse injuries than this." The leader spoke, a determined smile on his face. The two girl's relaxed at that. "Hey, why not head to the fire place? Omar's up, and he makes some fine stew." Clementine said, hoping to help soothe the girls after watching their brother get hurt. Khan gave a small nod, taking her sister's hand and leaving the tent. "Nice, you're pretty good with kids. Look, how about you go back and get some rest alright? I can handle him." Marlon stated. Clementine was about to argue, but a yawn left her lips. She was to tired to argue. Giving a small wave, she left the medical tent, and collapsed onto her cot.

"Clem, Clementine come on wake up!" Alvin's voice shouted, making the girl groan. "It's too early..." Clementine murmured, rolling to her side. "It's noon Clem, get up!" The boy shouted. Clementine groaned loudly, sitting up from her bed, looking at the boy tiredly. "I've had a long night goofball, let me sleep in." The girl groaned. The boy furiously shook his head, aggressively shaking her. Clementine let put a loud agitated sigh, finally getting up. "Okay, okay..." The girl groaned, getting up and following him out of the tent.

Everyone else was awake, sitting around the camp fire eating. A few other's were up, but they weren't eating. Marlon sat by the cliff edge once more. Violet was on watch. The two of them headed over, Omar passing them each a bowl. "Thanks Omar, it smells delicious." Clementine spoke, sitting besides Minerva. "Of course it smells good, I made it." The chef remarked, making Louis do a silent laugh, "What?". "He's calling you a hippocrite, dude." Mitch stated. "It's hypocrite, Mitch." Brody informed. "Isn't that what I said?" Mitch asked. The redheaded girl shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Starting dinner without me?" Clementine gasped hearing the voice, turning to see Aasim limping over. "AASIM!" Zarnie and Khan shouted, rushing over to hug their brother. Their combined weight knocked him over though, making the boy gasp loudly in pain. "Oh dear." Minerva snickered. Louis and Mitch got up from their seats, helping Aasim up off the ground. "Ugh, thanks..." The boy grunted, being lifted to his feet. Once balance, he dusted himself off, stretching a bit. His sister's apologized, but went back to clinging to his legs excited that he was up. A small chuckle left Clem's lips, looking at him. Aasim glanced at her, and gently pried his sister's off his legs. "Can we talk?" He asked. "Huh? Oh, sure." Passing Alvin Junior the rest of her food, the girl got up, following Aasim to a more private part of camp.

Once they were alone, he turned to her, the rare smile back. "Keep smiling, and I'm going to have to let you see Ruby again." She stated. The boy's face reddened immediately, making Clementine gasp. "You have a crush on Ruby?" Clementine grinned. "I do not!" The boy exclaimed. Clementine chuckled, folding her arms over her chest. "If your coming to me for girl problems, I don't know if I can help with her." She remarked, snickering still. "Will you shut the hell up?" Aasim glared, "That's not why I asked you over.". "Really? Then why did you?" Clem asked, raising a brow. "I....I wanted to thank you for helping me save my sisters."

His words caught her off guard. The gang hardass and hunter, thanking her? "You're welcome?" Clem asked, making Aasim scoff in annoyance, tired of her shit already. "Look, they mean more to me than anything in my life." He paused, looking over to see his sisters playing with Willy and Alvin Junior, "So the fact that you saved them, and saved my life means a lot. So anytime you need help, don't hesitate to ask for my help.". With a small nod of acknowledgement, the boy walked away, leaving her stunned.

Guess the early mourning wake up with worth it.

Shaking her head, the girl headed back into camp, taking a look around. Now that she thought about it, it would be good to get the opinion of everyone in camp. She was the newest member of the gang, and having people on her side would really help out. As if reading her mind, Tennessee ran over. "Hey, Clementine. Violet said she needed to talk to you, but Marlon wants you and a few other's around for something. It's real big." The boy stated, making Clem raise a brow. Not even two days after the train heist and they were already planning something new? "Alright, where is he?" She asked. The boy pointed away, moving his finger to where a group of the gang members had gathered up.

Heading over, she spotted Mitch, Ruby, Brody, Violet, Louis, and Omar standing by the carriage. "What's going on here?" She asked, looking at all of them. The group looked between each other, then to her. "We're...having a bit of a squabble. On what to do next." Brody explained. "What kind of squabble?" Clementine asked. "We can't decide if we want to rob the families in Rhodes. Towns far, but there's two rich families. Plus, they'll be too busy killing other to notice us." Omar explained. "The other idea is to ride back to Strawberry, that's where their planning on hanging some of our old friends." Violet told. "So, rob two families or go to the place where all of you are wanted dead." Clem asked. Louis nodded, leaning against the carriage.

Looking at the evenly split group, Clem bit her lip. "We should get your friends out of there, before it's too late." Clementine stated. "Exactly, we aren't losing anyone else." Ruby remarked. Clem was surprised to see her there too, but decided it'd be best not to say anything. "Well, climb on the wagon, we're goin to Blackwater."


	11. Rescue Hoe Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: racial slurs and homophobic comments this chapter (im sorry, i really don't want to write these but it's used due to the story taking place in 1905)
> 
> If the wording upsets you, I'll edit them out. I in no way condone or like these words.

Clementine was a bit anxious. She heard many bad things about Blackwater, but now they were heading there. West Elizabeth. The gang was wanted dead in that area. "How are we going to do this?" Clementine hesitantly asked. Louis gave a shrug, sitting besides Omar in the back of the carriage. A nervous laugh left Clementine. They were going to die.

"Will yal stop it? It's gonna be a quick in and out." Brody explained, "We're gonna grab them and rush out just before anyone recognizes us.". "Good thing we snagged these new clothes." Omar remarked. Clementine looked over to him, riding the back of her horse. "Never expected to see you in one of these." She stated. The chef scoffed, folding his arms. "I might be a chef, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to shot." Omar then pulled a pair of pistols from his dual holsters, making the girls mouth drop. "Don't underestimate him, Miss. O'Dail. It'll be yer last mistake." Ruby remarked, smirking. Louis snickered at her reaction, smiling. "Holy shit...remind to never insult your cooking again." Clementine breathed out. "Yeah, don't-WAIT YOU WHAT?!" The boy exclaimed.

"Hush, we're getting near West Elizabeth territory. Act natural yal, and split up a bit. Don't need to look to suspicious." Brody told, making the carriage go up. Louis gave Clementine a thumbs up, before dropping the cover so he, Omar, and Ruby were hidden in the back. Returning the gesture, Clementine rode ahead with Violet. "So how much farther is Blackwater?" She asked, looking at the blonde. "It depends." Violet simply remarked. "Depends on what?" Clementine asked.

Violet scoffed, "It depends on what version of Hell you planning on going to.".

The group travelled through the trails, following various signs to Blackwater. But even without the signs, they seemed to know where to go. Even if they didn't want to remember. Clementine frowned, seeing all the solem looks on their faces, understanding how painful the memories are. Thinking back to home...it hurt... guess that was one of the reasons they were all so hellbent on protecting each other. They were all they had. And Clementine was now part of the family. "We're here. Split up, and we'll all meet in front of the general store." Violet explained, turning away. Clementine nodded, riding in front of the saloon, hitching her horse. "Stay here boy." She patted her horse on the neck, looking over to see the carriage pull up near the butcher's. Here we go.

Making her way over the general store, she noticed how quiet the town was. It was strange. She expected more people here. "Alright, let's make this quick." Mitch grumbled, all of them walking towards the Sheriff's office. "Come on now." Ruby spoke, following along. Louis slinked in the back, glancing around as he anxiously scratched at some of his burn scars. "We'll be out fast." Omar spoke, as if noticing Louis' distress. The mute nodded, picking up his pace. Made sense Omar of all people understood, both were damaged for the same reason. They were usually the most worked and punished at the damned orphanage just because of their skin.

"What's the plan?" Clementine asked, glancing around. Even though it was chilling to the others, the town was beautiful. "Meet up when it happens, hopefully get them out easily." Omar explained. They all walked the streets, glancing around. "Hopefully, we get some good gear out of it." Mitch smirked, looking at the gun store. "Mitch, we ain't here for supplies. We got one goal." Brody stated. "Course the bosses right hand lady is the one bitchin' orders." Mitch grumbled. "I beg yer pardon?" Brody gaped. "Guys, shut up will you?" Violet stated. Louis glanced around, noticing a man walk past them, looking at them. "Stay out of this." Mitch growled.

Ignoring the two bickering, they neared the Sheriff's office. "At least they won't recognize you Clem, if we have too, we can send you up during the execution, have you free them while we cover you." Omar stated. "That could work." Violet shrugged, glancing around. "We should be careful though, don't need to take no unnecessary risk." Ruby warned.

Louis suddenly stopped in front of a house, glancing around. "Louis?" Brody asked, looking back. The mute looked out, slowly holding up a hand to stop them. Over the years they had grown to decently understand his gestures. They all looked around, noticing how quiet the town was. "Where is everyone?" Clementine asked. "Something doesn't feel right." Violet stated, gray-green eyes darting around the town.

"Come on yal, the longer we stay here the more dangerous it gets. Now let's get goin-" A loud gunshot rung through the air, tearing through Brody's skull.

They all looked up panicked, seeing a man on the roof of the saloon holding a rifle. "SHIT!" Violet screamed, running as the man continued firing. "Take cover!" Ruby cried out, rushing to hide behind a wagon of barrels. Louis looked horrified, shaking his head as he ripped the shotgun off his back. "Ugh, they shot me!" Omar grunted from his cover, holding his shoulder. "Stay down! KILL THE FUCKERS!" Violet screamed, peeking from her cover to shot the men that began pouring into the streets. "Is she dead..?!" Clementine exclaimed, hiding behind her cover, heart racing. "There's a bullet in her fucking head, of course she's dead!!!" Mitch let out a raged scream, taking out a fire bottle. Lighting it up, he reeled his arm back, tossing it at the saloon, the building catching on fire immediately.

Gun fire was everywhere. Whether it be from the gang members or the lawmen. "Ya damned yankees and yer negro friends think you can come back here?!" A lawman screamed out, riding around on horseback, shooting at them. "FUCK YOU!!!" Violet screamed loudly, her shot tearing through the horse the man rode. He yelled, being flung off his now dead horse. Clementine shook, complete horror running through her, frightened tears running down her cheeks. Her breath caught in her throat as one found her cover, aiming his gun at her.

There was so many of them..! If she died...oh god if she died, Alvin Junior would be all alone. He'd be all alone, just after losing his parents.

The girl closed her eyes, trembling as she waited. But nothing came. She heard a gurgled noise, opening her eyes. Her amber eyes grew wide seeing Violet driving her knife into the man's throat. The man fell dead, twitching slightly. Panting, Violet turned to her, holding out a hand. "Come on, this show ain't over." Taking her hand, the blonde pulled her up with impressive strength. "There's so many." Clementine breathed out. "Then we gotta cover each other's backs." Violet spoke, linking her elbow around Clementine's, "Every done back to back?". Realization hit, and the girl hesitantly nodded.

Standing with their backs to each other, the two girl's stood up, firing their guns at the men. "Kill all them damned brats!" The sheriff screamed from the safety of his office. "He's in there!" Mitch growled out from his cover, striking a man in the face with the butt of his gun. "Where's Omar?!" Ruby cried out from her cover. "Omar? Ugh, damnit!" Mitch exclaimed, shaking his head. Gripping his gun, the boy continued firing.

"All of you, hold yer damned fire!" They all turned to the Sheriff, flinching as they found Omar held at gunpoint by him. "Let him go!" Violet demanded. "Heh, yal lil shits come back to my town! Murder the headmistress of yer damned orphanage!" The sheriff shouted. "That bitch was a damned abuser!" Ruby shot back, glaring. "Course it comes from a set of yankees, negros, and a lil brothel girl." The sheriff scoffed, keeping his gun on Omar. Clementine looked at the boy, grimacing. The sheriff was so focused on the others.... she could make the shoot. "Now, all of ya drop yer guns and-" She took the shoot, shuddering as he fell limp.

She would never get used to taking lives.

Ruby rushed to Omar, checking on his injury. Louis began looting the bodies of the men, searching for anything valuable on them. Meanwhile, Violet and Mitch walked to the body of Brody Marshall. Damnit, so young. Mitch shook his head, taking a rag from his person, wrapping it around her face. "I hope you find a beautiful glade to stay in Brody..." He whispered, shaking his head gently, picking up her corpse. Violet frowned, staring at the blood on the floor. Two gone... Shaking her head, Violet followed. "What about your friends?" Clementine hesitantly asked. "Don't you see...?" Violet stopped, glancing back at her, "It was all a trap to get us killed.".

No words were spoken as they all rode back to camp. Everyone looked over to them, hopeful, praying they came back with some of their old friends. "Well? Did you get them?" Marlon asked, heading over. Louis slowly shook his head, glancing back to the carriage. "What happened?" Aasim asked, leaning on Minerva. "It was a trap." Omar grunted out, getting off his horse with Ruby's help. The gang wanted to ask more questions, but they were all silence by Mitch climbing out of the back of the carriage, Brody's body in his arms. Her beautiful green dress darkened from her blood. The tall boy had his head bowed down, tears threatening to fall from his cheeks as he carried Brody to the cliff side.

They buried her there, and her her funeral the moment the sun began setting. It was her favorite spot in the camp. She could watch the sun rise and fall, take in the beauty of America. It only seemed right to bury her there. Everyone stood around the fresh grave, it was the only official one, as they didn't have James' body. There were two grave markers, their names carved in. Mitch made them, using care when carving the wood pieces.

All of them stared silently at the graves, and Tennessee was the first to walk up, placing some sage on the graves that he had found around the camp area. "I hope there's lots of grass and sun rises there Brody. I know you'd like it there." The young boy whispered, walking back to his sister's. Minerva crouched down, hugging her brother, releasing a small sob.

Sophie was next up, placing a small drawing on both of the graves, a small portrait for each. "Sorry if the colors aren't' right...it's hard to find good paint out here." Sophie spoke, struggling to not cry. She moved back, standing besides her sister and brother.

Louis walked up to the graves, tears running down his freckled cheeks. Swallowing back a sob, he pulled out a small mirror from his jacket pocket, placing it on Brody's grave. She broke her mirror a while back, and she was fussing up the seven years of bad luck. It was sweet hearing her fuss. Louis 'borrowed' one from a rich lady he was playing for at the saloon, and was planning on giving it to her. Mouthing something, the boy walked away, standing besides Marlon.

The gang leader watched everyone say their goodbyes, staring silently at the two graves. The last to go were Alvin Junior and Clementine. The had know one for a short period of time, and the other not at all, but they still respected them. "You protected this group...thank you." Clementine whispered, walking back to join the others. They all stood around the graves, mourning the two members as the sun set before them.

Marlon tipped his hat down, icy blue eyes gazing down at the graves of his second in command and...forbidden lover. "Everyone pack up....we ride the moment the sun has gone."


	12. In Honor

No one wasted any time. Packing all their things into several wagons, they left, without any trail that they had been there. It was hard, as most members hoped that would be their no home. But as always, something would go wrong. Something always did. No matter where they would go, they were hunted down.

At least Brody and James didn't have to worry about it anymore. Being on the run...

"Where are we going?" Aasim asked, riding the same horse as his younger sister. "We´re going to Carlos' land, getting Alex, and hopefully finding somewhere good. Louis, think Alex found any good living spaces?" The gang leader asked, riding besides his best friend. The mute shrugged, looking forward at the road. The leader sighed, shaking his head. "So we´re doing this blind? Fucking great." Aasim scoffed, shaking his head. "Got a better idea?" Mitch growled out. "We can fight each other guys. Not when the law is after us, and whoever else we pissed off in Blackwater." Minerva spoke. "Or our father...." Sophie grimaced, making her twin look at them with concern.

The gang rode to Carlos' farm, getting Alex. "Thanks for watching him Carlos." Violet said. The man gave a simple nod, returning inside the house. Louis helped his older into the back of the carriage, smiling as Rosie hopped up into the back of the carriage. "Hey good girl. We missed you." Marlon spoke, walking around the carriage, climbing up enough to scratch her head. She gave a happy whine, licking Marlon's hand. The boy gave a weak smile, and climbed off. "Alright folks, back to moving." He demanded, smacking the hind of the horse pulling the carriage.

They rode for hours, searching for some sort of sanctuary. "It's blazing..." Sophie panted, fanning her face. ¨Hold on will ya? We're nearly there." Marlon stated. "Nearly where..?" Alex asked, glancing from his spot in the carriage. Marlon ignored him, continuing to ride ahead. "How much longer are we going to be on the run...?" Tennessee asked. Marlon felt his heart break, but stayed stone faced, continuing forward. "We don´t stop, not until we´re safe and far, far away from Blackwater, West Elizabeth, Carver, and anyone else that tries to harm us." The leader growled out, silencing everyone.

It felt like an eternity had passed since they had left Whiterock Overlook. Clementine silently glanced back at the beautiful white Nokota horse tethered to the carriage. Brody had spoiled the horse. Brushing his mane every few hours. Going out on long rides along the riverbank, where he'd take a break to drink from the stream as she ate. And whenever her sweet boy did a good trick, or was just sweet in general, she'd feed him a yummy treat she made herself.

The horse, named Bismuth, gave nervous whines, moving it's head as it tried to free itself. Probably looking for it's master. Slowing her own horse down, Clementine rode up besides Bismuth, brushing her fingers along it's white mane. "Shhhh." The girl softly whispered, running her finger's along it's mane. Bismuth gave a whine, but began to calm down from Clementine's soothing voice. Louis looked at her impressed, raising a brow. "I grew up on a farm. Calming horses down was a talent of mine." It was better than shooting people anyhow. Louis smiled at her, giving her a nod as he rode up to be with Marlon. Emotional support she guessed.

"Hey, what about that?" Willy's voice called out, making everyone look to where the boy had been pointing. Past the swamp land, they could make out what looked like a large home. "Damn." Omar breathed out. "Agreed." Clementine blinked. All eyes turned to their leader, and Marlon let out a sigh. "Lou, Vi, check it out." The leader demanded. Louis nodded, riding ahead with Violet. Rosie let out a loud bark, chasing after them.

The rest of them waited, and soon Violet returned. "Let's settle into our new home." Violet said, nodding to the mansion. Marlon glanced behind her, folding his arms over his chest, "Where's Louis?". "Feeding the bodies to the gators." She responded. "We have alligators?! Awesome." Willy grinned. "That would make the stew more interesting." Omar mused, thinking clearly. "No swimming, or wandering around alone. We don't need anyone getting chowed on." Marlon stated, leading the way to the mansion.

Ruby and Omar started working on making the place more homey, and Marlon approaching a small group of the gang. "Twins, Louis, Clementine, I need you to check out that town nearby. Saint Denise I think." Marlon stated, "Need to get a layout.". "We have names." Sophie remarked. "I know, but the author didn't want to write all that text." Marlon spoke. "What?" Clem asked. "What?" Marlon asked.

Not asking anymore, the four of them rode off into town, entering a large and quaint town. "Reminds me of Rhodes. Lot less hicks and incest though." Minerva commented, looking around. "Incest?" Clementine gagged. Louis visibly shuddered, riding through the town with them. "Why don't we split up?" Sophie offered, "Minerva and I can swoon some people into good info. Maybe some nice cash grabs too.". Louis nodded, watching the twins going.

"That leaves us. Where are we going?" Clementine asked. The mute waved her after him, riding to the saloon. "Plan to play me a song instead of work?" She asked. He blushed, hitching his horse to the post in front of the saloon. Clementine did the same, following him inside. The saloon definitely looked more cleaned up than the other. She smiled watching Louis' face light up when he saw the piano. Louis was tempted to move to it, but he shook his head, heading to the bar. "Learn something new every day." Clementine whispered, taking a seat besides him. 

The boy waved to the bartender, bringing them over, a fellow gentlemen looking similar to him. When he came over, Louis held up two fingers, the gestured to Clementine. "Impressing the ladies, interesting." The man mused, pouring them two bottles of whiskey. He mouthed a thank you, slapping down two dollars. Picking up his glass, Louis downed the shoot, shocking her. "Since when do you drink?" She asked, staring at her glass. Louis shushed her, winking. "You little devil." She whispered. He did a silent laugh, before gesturing to her drink. "Oh...I don't know, I've never drank before." Clementine spoke. The mute rose a brow to her, before imitating a chicken. "You ass." Shaking her head, she took the shoot. He bought it for her. It'd be rude not to drink it. Shrugging, she downed the drink.

It was only one drink. How bad could it get?

"WOOOO! Go Louis!" The girl cheered, watching the mute play. "I'd like to call this one the hockey pockey!" Louis hiccuped out, messing with the piano keys. "Let's get another drink, it'll make your touch better!" Clementine yanked him off the piano bench, running to the bar giggling with him. He slapped down another two bucks, the two of them downing the drinks immediately.

"This was a great idea! The next round of drinks is on me, for Brody and James! Ain't that right?" Clementine turned, hiccuping as she turning to talk to Louis, only to find him missing. Shit, where was he? The girl stumbled around, searching for him. "Uol? Uol?" She drunkly sputtered out, nearly tripping over her own two feet, "Siuol?". Wait, was that his name. She stumbled, tripping and falling tot he wood floor. A pair of hand grabbing her arms just as she blacked out.

A groan left her mouth, and she slowly opened her eyes, realizing she was leaning against something rather warm. "Mmmm..." She groaned, glancing around. Clementine's vision slowly focused, and soon realized she was leaning on Louis. "Louis...that was crazy. I've never been drunk before. You were singing and talking." The girl murmured, her head ached so much. He didn't even crack a smile. She glanced at him, and flinched noticing his bruised knuckles, blood on them. Leaning forward, she saw blood running down his lips, an ugly black eye under his left eye, and a gash over his nose. 

"What happened Louis?" Clementine asked in worry. The mute didn't even glance at her, guiding his horse back to camp. What happened..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some guys got pissed at drunk Clem and tried hitting her. Louis refuses. He drinks respect women juice.


	13. Our Home

Several months later....

Marlon drove the wagon, sitting in the back of the wagon was the twins and Ruby. Originally only he and Louis were going to head out, as it had been some time since just the two of them did anything. But of course some of the ladies were feisty. Going on about how they rarely are allowed out of the camp. So after a long several minutes of begging they went on. But then they got bored...and that's how he ended up in this predicament.

"I met a girl in Valentine, who likes to drink fancy wine! She screams like a pig and smells like a skunk, anything but love!" Minerva sung out. God, such a beautiful voice on such a horrendous song. "I met a girl in Rhodes, screeching at the top of her lungs, how she loved her dear ol brother dearest!" Rudy sung out. "Oh Ruby!" Sophie chackled.

"When will it end?" Marlon groaned, holding his heads with the rein in his hands. Louis sat besides him, acting as if he was singing along. ¨Pal, if you were singing too I woulda shot you myself." The leader stated, getting punched in the arms by Louis, "Ow, shit man!". The other smirked, folding his arms over his chest. Marlon rubbed his harm, driving the wagon into Saint Denise. Slowing down near the stores, Marlon looked back at the three ladies. ¨Alright ladies, head to the tailor. Winter´s coming, and we´re gonna need some warm clothes soon." The leader explained. ¨Got it cowboy.¨ Sophie spoke, heading into the tailor´s, lifting her yellow skirt up to keep it out of the mud. Once the three ladies were inside, Marlon guided to carriage to a secure spot on the side of the road, and climbed off with Louis.

His mute best friend looked at him, curious. "We're getting some supplies, don't worry pal. Aasim wants some traps around the camp since it's getting colder. Animals are coming out a lot less." The gang leader explained, entering the trapper with him, "We can't rely on Omar's crops forever.". Louis grimaced, shivering. "It's okay, I'm...I'm sure he'll be...fine." Marlon grimaced at the memory.

It happened a few weeks ago. The kids were playing around the mansion, roaming farther than they should have. Zarnie, Alvin Junior, Willy, and Tennessee were walking around the river, picking up herbs. "Don't go out to far!" Omar called out, skinning a rabbit on the table near the food wagon. "We won't!" Tennessee shouted back. "We will, I saw these really pretty flowers over there." Zarnie whispered, giggling as she and Willy rushed over. 

Omar was trying to keep an eye on them, as he was the only one around. The twins were hunting with Aasim. Even in dresses and born in royalty, those girls sure knew how to use them guns. Louis was off in town with Violet, Mitch, Ruby, and Clementine. Probably picking fights again. Alex and Marlon were talking about big heist that could give them some good cash. Still talking about getting all that cash and buying a big boat to leave the country. That left Omar on look out. Young Kham would've played too, but she was actually being taught how to shoot during the hunting trip by her brother. Heh, the second he was allowed to hunt again she begged him to teach her how to shot.

That's when it happened. No one knows exactly what happened. Marlon and Alex came rushing down from the mansion when they heard the kids screaming. Both men were armed, running over, ready to shoot anything that was attacking them. But when they got there, they found the kids crowding in fear, right around Omar. The boy...his fucking leg was gone... just....gone.

Marlon rode the carriage back home, trying not to think about it. "Attention folks, we got plenty of winter clothes for yal! Winter ain't gonna be an issue today." Ruby called out, climbing off the boat. Clementine looked at the two boys, approaching them, her gun in hand. "What's up?" Marlon asked. "We're going gator hunting." She stated. Louis looked at her alarmed, glancing nervously at the water around their camp area. "Why?" Marlon asked.

"And eye for an eye."


	14. Omar's Loyalty Mission: An Eye For An Eye

"You want me to what?" Clem gaped, looking at the now one legged chef. "I can't move around in my state and I keep seeing that damned monster. I want it DEAD." He growled out. "Omar, I get it was traumatizing, but why me?" She asked. "Because Aasim and Marlon vouch for you, and I'm sure Louis does. I can't sleep knowing the thing that took my leg is still around." Omar stated, anger in his tone. It kinda scared her. Gulping, she slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll take it down, but I'm not doing it alone." She spoke.

Hence why they were here. "Clementine, I know I said I'd help you out for saving my sisters, but dying wasn't one of them." Aasim commented on the boat. "You're our best hunter whether you like it or not." She smirked. "Then why are we here?" Minerva questioned, sitting besides Alex. "Hunting that big of an alligator with two people is suicide." Alex intervened, "Doesn't mean I like being here.". "I asked Louis to come, why did you? No offense." Clementine questioned. Alex scoffed, looking at the swampy water. "Little brother can't swim, easy as that." Ah, such a protective brother.

Minerva glanced at the dark waters, shivering, before turning to the group. "What's this thing look like?" Minerva asked. "Omar said it was huge. At least 10 feet maybe. And it was white too." Alex explained, grimacing. The boy was delirious from blood loss, but he was so... so detailed about the encounter. "A white alligator that's 10 feet? If we manage to kill this thing we can have enough food for the entire winter!" Aasim exclaimed, smirking a bit at the thought. Alligator meat..? Well... Alex and Omar could make anything edible or taste good. "Don't go jumping into the waters hunter boy, you got your sister's to look after." Minerva commented, making the boy glare back at her.

Alex rowed the boat through the water, squinting through his glasses. "There, Christ you see it moving?" Alex asked, pointing North. Where he pointed, the other three could see a massive gator moving onto land. "Holy shit, it's huge. He wasn't lying." Minerva grimaced, leaning over the edge of he boat only to be pushed back by Alex. "Careful, we don't need anyone else losing this thing to it." He warned. She nodded, sitting back down, allowing the man to continue rowing the boat. "Look, on the land you can see droppings." Aasim pointed out, taking his riffle off his back. "Gross." Clementine breathed out, watching Aasim zoom in. "Prop the boat on the edge of that small bit of land, we need to take it out on land before it vanishes into the water." Aasim explained.

Doing as he said, Alex stopped the boat at the edge of the patch of land, letting the other three out. "Think we can kill something that big..?" Clementine grimaced. "You brought us here to kill it." Aasim shot back, starting to follow the tracks. "If I die, Violet's coming for all of you." Minerva proudly stated. "A death by a gator is more merciful than death by her." Aasim scoffed, leading the group around.

After several minutes of walking, they saw it. The large beast resting on land. It was terrifying to say the least. The thing was bigger than Louis, Marlon, and Mitch combined. Shivering, Clementine followed Aasim, looking at it. "How are we going to kill it?" She whispering, watching him look through his scope. "Light em up." He then fired, making the two girls gasp in horror.

The bullgator growled, turning to them. "What are you waiting for?! SHOOT IT!" Aasim shouted, continuing to shoot it as it came over quickly. Not freezing up this time, Clementine fired her gun rapidly, praying the beast would fall. Her heart stopped as it prepared to lunge forward, only to fall limp as a bullet tore through it's eyes. The three glanced at each other, trying top find out who shot it. "Who knew I'd take the winning shoot?" Alex stated, a smug grin on his face as he walked over to the beast. "Thanks...any second longer and we...we may not have made it back." Minerva stated, taking a breath of relief. "No kidding." Clementine commented, poking it with a stick.

Aasim took care of skinning the beast. It would definitely sell for a nice price to the butchers. It's skin and it's teeth alone could buy them all new horses. And the meat would definitely keep them fed all winter.

Packing up what they could of the massive beast, they took the boat back to camp, dropping the boat off at the small pier near the camp. "Behold, we have returned!" Alex announced, helping Aasim lug the gator skin to Aasim's horse. Yup, Alexander was definitely Louis' brother. Violet rushed over, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Thank god, I was scared you'd get eaten up." She gasped out, clinging to her. Minerva gave a soft chuckle, smiling at her worry. "I'm fine love, swear." Minerva kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, walking away with her. Such a cute couple.

"You killed it?" Clementine turned, seeing Omar hobbling over on a set of crutches with Khan and Zarnie's help. "Yes, it's dead." She smiled at him. A sigh of relief left him, and a faint chuckle followed as he watched Aasim toss the skin onto the back of his horse. "We look out for our own. Whether we're threatened by the law, rival gangs, or nature itself." She spoke with confidence. She grew to care for the gang, and didn't want anyone else to die. Especially...after Brody. She was so sweet and kind.

"Omar!" Aasim called out from his horse, "I'm selling this into town. I'm sure you'll have a great time getting pay back by cooking that monster up.". The chef chuckled, "We're going to be eating like gods tonight.". "The best way!" Willy cheered. Aasim nodded to him, riding off with Alvin Junior seated in front of him. The young boy wanted to help more, might as well teach him the basics of haggling and pick pocketing.

Omar turned to Clementine, a smile plastered on his face as he pulled a book from his satchel. "Take it, you deserve it." He spoke, handing her the book. Her amber eyes scanned over the book, blinking in surprise. It was his signature herbology book. "Your giving this to me?" She asked. "Hehe, don't need you getting sick and dying from eating the wrong berries out there." He stated, before heading to the wagon to cook up the gator. Clementine smiled back at him, heading to her tent.


	15. All Hell Breaks Loose

The lake house was in a really pretty area if you ignored the swamp, alligators, and diseases. Beautiful plants, and it was the perfect shelter. Clementine wandered the camp, making small chat with all the kids. "Hey guys, whatcha up too?" She asked, seeing Minerva and Sophie sit on the deck as the kids played. They made sure to stay far away from the water this time. "Nothing much." Sophie shrugged. 

Clementine glanced them over, looking at their nice clothes. "You wanna hear our story, don't you?" Sophie asked, stroking her ginger braid. "Yeah. You guys seem... more tidy than the rest." Clem spoke. Minerva scoffed, getting nudged by her sister. "We aren't from the same parts of Blackwater as the rest. We...we're Leviticus Cornewall's daughters." Sophie bitterly spoke. "But that's not your names?" Clem spoke. "Please, if we mentioned we were Cornewall's daughters, we'd be given back to him for money." Minerva scoffed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry you guys had to deal with that. I heard lots of bad things about him." She spoke.

"He was the worst. We got lucky to even end up with the gang." Minerva spoke. "What made you run away with them?" Clementine asked. The twins glanced at Tennessee, grimacing. "Our father...was an investor to the orphanage. He paid her to raise them as slaves and servants so they could work for his businesses. That's how we first met them all. When we saw her abusing Aasim and Omar, we told daddy. He said that happens to all the kids, no matter their color. He didn't bat a damned eye when we asked him to talk to her, told us ladies don't speak out." Minerva growled out,. "And when she...when she gave Tennessee that burn, we knew this was the only way. Took a bunch of daddy's money, and ran. Never looking back.". 

Clementine sat silently, not knowing what to say. "Any...any regrets..?" She asked. "Our only regret is not killin' that bastard." Sophie hissed out, her sister silently taking her hand.

The girls clearly had nothing more to say, they spoke their peace on the monster that they once called 'father'. Clementne was about to say something, when Marlon called for her. "Well, duty calls." Clementine spoke, getting up. "Your becoming his favorite." Sophie spoke, calming down. "No way. That's Lou." Clem smiled, heading over to where the leader was. Marlon stood besides the ammunition carriage, watching Mitch count supplies. "Yes cowboy?" She smirked as he scoffed in annoyance. "You are hangin' out with them girls too much." He remarke, putting his hands on his hips. "Does that bother you?" Clementine teased. Marlon scoffed, rolling his eyes as he turned his head away, but she noticed the subtle glance her way. Did the gang leader of the Vipers have a crush on her?

Before she could tease him more, both of Aasim's sisters ran over, starting to pesture Marlon. "Is Aasim back yet from town?" Khan asked. "What's taking so long? Why'd he take Alvin Junior and not us?" The girl asked. A soft chuckle left Clem, she still found it hard to believe that they were related to Aasim. Khan was a sweetheart, though she wanted to be a skilled hunter and survivor just like her brother. Meanwhile, the youngest of the three Zarnie, was more outgoing, though it wasn't always for the best. Much to Aasim's horror, she had taken after Mitch and Violet's foul language, spurting out swears after every other word almost. It cracked the rest of the gang up while it looked like the hunter would die of embarrassment any minute now. The girl was also very sassy, being one the only traits she shared with her brother.

Marlon chuckled a bit, looking at them. "Aasim probably got distracted by some deer roaming about. The two of them should be back any second now." Marlon's words satisified the girls enough to get them to run off. "Quite the pair aren't they?" Clementine mused, a smile growing on his face. "Heh, no kidding." Marlon spoke, tipping us his hats as the two girls ran back to play with the other kids. The leader glanced at her, gesturing her to follow him. "No wonder your the only one that can understand Louis." She scoffed. "Well I knew him for a long time, I can understand better than his own brother. Though Alex usually likes to tune us out." Marlon stated. Speaking of the man, they passed him, Alex being to focused on reading medical books to notice them. Most likely stolen like everything else they possess.

The two of them eventually wandered back into the lake house, heading up the stairs, and resting on the balcony. "This your big proposal or something Marlon van der Linde?" Clementine asked, folding his arms over her chest. She released a whimsical laugh as he choked, his face beet red. "Careful, or the horses will mistake you for food." The girl teased. "Are you always this much of a bitch?'" Marlon breathed out, regaining his composure. "Only when I want to." She smirked. "Bitch." He groaned. "So original." Clementine commented.

"So, why'd you bring me here?" She asked, "Besides mercilessly teasing you?". He rolled his eyes, walking over to the balcony, leaning against the rails. He looked out into the swamp lands, giving a deep sigh. The leader looked downward at the camp, glancing at some signature members of the gang. Louis was currently chatting with Minerva, well...best he could anyway. She seemed to be understanding him pretty well. Ruby was walking past them, trading watch spots with Sophie. Everyone had to put their effort into protecting the gang. Now more than ever.

"Clementine, I-" Marlon sighed, watching her lean back against the railings, looking at him. He sighed, getting off the rails, moving to be in front of her. "Look there's something I need to-" Marlon stopped speaking, looking behind Clementine, his pale blue eyes wide in confusion, "What the hell?". She turned too, seeing a horse riding up to the lake house.

A horrified gasp left her lips, seeing that laying on the horse was a body. A body missing it's fucking head! "Oh my god!" She gagged, covering her mouth. Sophie let out a horrified scream, covering her mouth. "IT'S AASIM!" Sophie cried out. Clementine's heart dropped hearing this.

She didn't have long to mourn though, as she saw men on horseback riding into the area. "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Marlon shouted, as the fire fight began. He and Clem dove behind pillars, pulling their riffles out. "Get out here you damned brats!" Marlon growled recognizing that voice. Max. One the fucking bounty hunters that worked with Carver. "Younger kids inside now!" Marlon shouted, peaking from his cover to shoot at the bounty hunters. The horse stood up in fright, bucking the body off before running. Ruby rushed inside with the younger kids. Clem peaked out to see where everyone was.

Louis was taking cover at the gazebo, shooting his shootgun at any that came near. Violet was laying in one of the trenches, and she looked injured. Alex was downstairs, covering from the window as Ruby ran in with the kids. Mitch hiding behind a stone fence, peaking out to throw fire bottles as a way to steer them from trying to go around the house. The twins were mostly likely taking cover on the patio and shooting. Hell! Even Omar was involved in the fire fight, hiding behind the food wagon with his double pistols.

"Marlon, we're out numbered!" Clem exclaimed. "WE AREN'T! Get your ass down there and help them!" Marlon demanded. Gulping, the girl rushed down, making it down the stairs. "What's happening?!" Khan exclaimed. "The bounty hunters found us!" Clem responded, running past them. "They found us?!" Willy gasped in horror. "Get upstairs yal, hurry!" Ruby exclaimed, ushering the kids upstairs. Clementine made eye contact with her, "Marlon's still upstairs, we'll cover down here.". Ruby nodded, taking out her pistol. "Don't go dyin', I was just startin' to like ya." Ruby spoke, before making her way upstairs after the kids. Making sure they were up, Clementine rushed outside, and immediately ran into the chaos.

She skidded to cover behind the fountain, gripping her riffle. "Kill all of those fuckers!" Marlon shouted from the balcony, doing best he could to cover them. The girl took a deep breath, closing her eyes. It was fight or flight. And she choose fight! Refusing to freeze up this time, the girl stood, shooting at the bounty hunters. Matching the same anger as the rest of the group, they all shoot at the bounty hunters.

These bounty hunters worked for Carver. Carver worked for Blackwater. Blackwater belonged to the rich fucker named Leviticus Cornewall. How many times were they going to ruin their lives?! How long were they going to run from them?! How much longer?! Well, even if they couldn't run this time, the gang thought of the very words their now deceased hunter Aasim spoke.

"If we have to fight, we fight. If we have to run, we run. If we must die, we'll die...but...we'll stay free."

Freedom. Freedom from Cornewall, from Blackwater, from the law. That was what they sought. And they'd be damned if they didn't fight for it until the very end.

The gun fire went on for what felt like an hour, the gang running low on ammo. "How many more are there?!" Minerva shouted from the patio. "It feels like all of West Elizabeth is out here!" Omar called out from hss cover. "Don't stop your fire, we're lasting through this! Mitch, we need more fire bottles, their starting to go around!" Marlon ordered. Mitch opened his satchel, swearing as it was empty. "There's no more!" He exclaimed. Their leader loudly swore, seeing some going around, "Retreat inside! Each of you cover a side of the house!". Alex and Mitch helped Omar inside, both nearly shoot several times. Violet slammed the doors shut behind them, and the twins pushed a couch in front of the door. "Louis, Clem you cover the backside. Twins, Vi, hit the left! Mitch, you and I are taking the right!" Alex explained quickly, all of them taking their places. "Is it always this insane?" Clem panted, hiding behind the wall with Louis. Louis grimaced, shaking his head quickly. He opened his shotgun to see how much ammo he had left, and by the looks of it, he was nearly out too. "We'll get through this." She said, hoping to reassure him and herself. The mute looked at her, giving a hesitant nod as they got ready to cover the back.

"Stop wasting your ammo. There's no point! Torch the place!" A bounty hunter shouted. "What about them Cornewall girls?" Another bounty hunter asked. "Just torch it!" The bounty hunter demanded. Marlon's eyes widenedin complete horror, watching the man reel back his arm, ready to toss the fire bottles. With how old the lake house was, it'd go up in flames immediately.

Just as the bounty hunter prepared to throw the fire bottle, a bullet tore through their head, making the rest look outside anxiously. Riding over, with several others behind the, was Mark! "Mark!" Clementine shouted in relief seeing him again. She remembered him saving them from Lilly and her lawmen, and now here he was to help them with the bounty hunters! Great timing, as she sent her last bullet right through that bastard Max's eye! Mark and his people fired at the remaining bounty hunters, and soon...it was over. All the bounty hunters were dead.

Slowly everyone headed inside, Ruby and Mitch slowly making their way to the headless corpse on the ground. Mark rode over with his people, frowning. "Was...was that one of your people?" He asked. "Aasim..." Violet breathed out, frowning. The blonde looked over, seeing his young sisters standing on the porch, looking completely devastated. Alex looked at them both with a sigh, "Come on...you shouldn't see this.". He appraoched the girls, nudging them gently inside. Khan went inside easy, the poor girl a tearful mess. Zarnie was more struggling though, trying to run over. Alex scooped her up, walking inside with her in his arms. "Let me go! I wanna see my borther! LET ME GO! AASIM!!!" The youngest sister cried out, struggling.

The rest of the gang silently crowded around him, at a complete loss. Sophie removed her shawl, laying it over him. "How...how did this happen..?" Ruby whimpered, looking at the countless bodies. "They must've followed him back from Saint Denise..." Minerva shuddered, failing to keep her composure. Mitch glanced at the horses, swearing under his breath. "How? He's always so fucking cautious." Mitch growled out, clenching his fist tightly. Louis gave a silent shrug, completely horrified by the death around them.

Clementine looked at the horse, and then a realization hit her. "Where's Alvin Junior..?" She gasped out, making everyone look at her. "Oh shit, he went with Aasim to Saint Denise." Violet stated. "If...if they killed Aasim and got back to camp, they must have him." Ruby spoke. "No... no not him." Clementine whimpered. Mark looked at the group, the to his gang members. "Carley knows where those bounty hunters camp out." Mark stated, looking at the woman on the chestnut colored horse. The woman looked over, nodding, "Been wanting those fuckers dead a long while now. I'll gladly tell you where it is.". "You won't come with us?" Clem asked. "Sorry, we can't...we can't go to war with them. Trust me, Carver and Cornewall pay a lot of good money." Mark frowned, not saying another word as they rode off, leaving them.

Marlon looked at Aasim's corpse, anger running through him. "Ruby, bury Aasim close, but not too close. Louis, Clementine, Alex, Violet, Minerva, Sophie, Mitch! WE'RE RIDING OUT!" Marlon exclaimed, he was not letting anyone else die! The gang nodded, heading to their horses. "Ruby, you and Omar are in charge! Anyone strange comes over, KILL THEM." Marlon demanded. "Got it." Ruby nodded, whistling to bring her horse over. "Clementine, take Bismuth." Marlon stated, making her stop. Clementine was about to climb on her horse, before looking at Brody's horse surprised. "If anyone's going to use her baby, I know she'd want it to be you." Minerva spoke softly, her voice still raw from crying. Clementine looked at the others, noticing their looks of approval.

With a nod, she hopped onto Bismuth, stroking the horse's mane. "Now, we ride!" Marlon shouted, riding ahead, the rest following him. Those bounty hunters were going to learn fast that you don't mess with this gang. You don't mess with this family. They were going to get Alvin Junior back and give those bounty hunters absolute hell. They'd do it for James, Brody, and Aasim.


	16. The Hunters Become The Hunted

"I still can't believe what the fuck just happened." Alex breathed out, a look of complete horror cascaded on his features. "I get what you meant Alex. Just....who the fuck cuts off a kid's head?!" Marlon exclaimed, his blood boiling. The leader gripped the reins on his horse tightly, these fuckers crossed the line. Clementine looked down path. She was so worried. They took him, they took her only family left. 

"They murder a kid, cut his fucking head, then take a six year old boy!" Mitch snapped out fuming. "They thinks their better than us, but I don't see it. I DON'T FUCKING SEE IT." Marlon shouted out. "You know...the line between good and bad gets harder and harder to see." Minerva remarked, riding behind Violet. Alex shook his head, "Was there ever a line to begin with?". Clem grimaced at the remarked. It was a bleak thing to say, but it was true. Those lawmen doing so much to murder a group of kids that wanted to be free.

The group rode up a hill, eventually finding the camp sight. "There." Marlon pulled up her bandana, and took out his binoculars. The rest pulled their bandanas up, looking down at the campsite. There was at least ten tents. North of the was a set of stables, holding a few horses. "There's too many down there." Violet tsked. "What do we do..?" Sophie softly whispered. Clementine anxiously glanced around for Alvin Junior, when Louis nudged her. The mute pointed forward, allowing the gang to see two bounty hunters guiding Alvin Junior to a tent. "He's alive..!" Clem gasped in relief. "Who knows for how long though." Mitch scoffed, swearing as Sophie elbowed him. "What's the plan?" Violet asked. Marlon passed is binoculars to Alex, letting the man look. "I see two potential options. We can cut the horses free from the hitches, and let them run off. It'll split them up and we can take them out steathfully. Or, or we go in guns blazing." Alex explained.

"We need to be sealthy. If they....if they spot us they might hurt or kill Alvin Junior." Clementine stated in worry. "Wouldn't put it past those bastards." Violet growled out. "Okay, split up. Girls, cause some chaos." Marlon said. Violet nodded, and the four females made their ways to the horses. "Why'd he send us?" Clementine asked. "Because he'd knew Sophie would murder the bitch that cut off Aasim's head." Violet retorted. Clem's eyes widened, "Wait. You and Aasim were a THING?". Sophie grimaced, "It was a one time thing.". "Wanna know the worst part? They had sex in Mitch's tent." Violet stated. "WHAT?" Clem gaped. Minerva elbowed her girlfriend and Clementine, approaching the horses. Sliding a knife from her boot, Violet started cutting the horses free. The other three ducked behind the stables, watching her cut the horses free. "Get out of here you beautiful bastards." Violet smacked the horses on the sides, making them rush off. "No! The horses!" A bounty hunter cried out.

With the bounty hunters distracted, the went into action. Each snuck around, killing any guards that were around. The others dealt with the remaining bounty hunters allowing Clementine to run to the tent. "Alvin Junior?" She whispered, looking around. Her amber eyes scanned the area, and soon a small figure peaked out from under the table. "C-Clem...?" Alvin Junior whimpered. "Oh my god!" Clementine gasped out, rushing over to him, and wrapping the young boy in her arms, "I was so scared when you vanished!".

The boy whimpered in her arms, looking at her. "Clem... they....they.... Aasim..." His voice wavered as tears ran down his cheek. "I know, I know." She whispered, hugging him tighter. "They... Clem, they made me watch them do it." He said, and her blood ran cold.

Taking the money from the trapper, Aasim gave a nod to the man, before approaching his horse. "How much money did you guys get for the gator?" Alvin Junior asked. Aasim grunted, pulling himself onto the horse, "We got fifty-seven dollars from it." Aasim explained. "Wow, that's a lot of money." The boy gaped, looking at the teen behind him. A faint smile tugged at his lips, and Aasim made the horse move down the trail back to the lake house. "How do you like Shady Belle so far?" Aasim asked, looking at the boy seated in front of him. "It's really nice. I hope we stay there longer than the other camp." Alvin Junior remarked. The hunter grimaced for a moment, choosing his words carefully. He may hate people but kids were delicate. Couldn't destroy their faith in humanity. Not like theirs anyway.

Aasim prepared to tell him something, when halfway back to camp, four men on horses rode up to them. Shit. He bit his tongue, holding back anything that could put him or the group in danger. "Say boy, you look awfully young fer bein' out her all alone." A bold man stated. "Runnin' some arrands is all." Aasim spoke, keeping his eyes on the road. "Hmm, you and the boy runnin' arrands for yer foreman or somethin'?" A woman teased, smirking. He tried ignoring them, going faster. Shit, he couldn't head back to camp with them. 

Sadly, ignoring them did nothing. Those bastards already knew who they were. "You know, Aasim Badar, you got quite the bounty of your head in Blackwater." The two boy yelled as they were knocked off the horse, falling off the horse. Aasim attempted to reach for his gun, only for Alvin Junior to be yanked off the dirt road. "Dont even try it boy." One taunted. "If you fucker's want me, take me, but leave the kid alone." Aasim demanded. "HA! KId thinks he makes the rules." The man planted a heavy boot on his wrist, keeping him from getting up, "We're gonna use you to find the rest of yer outlaw pals.". "Fuck YOU." Aasim growled out, spitting onto his face. The man glared at the boy, "You know, I was planning on keeping you alive. But, now.". He chuckled heavily, a dark look on his face, "Those Blackwater people will take you dead or alive.".

"Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay." Clementine spoke softly, hoping to soothe the boy. Alvin cried into her arms, and she picke dhim up best she could. "Let's get you home..."


	17. Where Do We Go Now?

The gang arrived, finding Omar and Ruby sitting on the patio steps. "We buried Aasim a few miles out. Made sure his body wasn't too close to any animals." Ruby explained as the group got back. "Thanks Ruby." Marlon simply replied, glancing at the mansion, "How are the others?". "Shaken up, can't blame them considering..." Omar grimaced, shaking his head. Clementine helped Alvin Junior off the horse, looking up to the balcony of the mansion seeing Aasim's sisters watching. The two girls noticed her looking, and quickly headed inside. "How are...they doing...?" Minerva hesitantly asked. "Their not okay." Ruby sighed out. "What do we do now..?" Clementine asked.

"We pack up." Marlon stated. "W-What?" Sophie asked in shock, "We just got here.". "Yeah, and we clearly overstayed our welcome." Mitch bitterly remarked. "We need to go. everyone pack up. NOW!!!" Marlon shouted, seeing everyone still standing there. They all tensed up, running around to gather up what they could.

Once again, they were now riding out to find a new home. "Where are we going?" Willy asked. Marlon opened his mouth, before closing it, shaking his head. "Willy, go back to sleep. It'll be a long ride." Ruby spoke. The boy huffed, laying back down in the back of the wagon, pulling the blanket over himself. Louis shivered, rubbing his arms. It was freezing. "Wanna borrow my jacket Louis?" Alex asked. The younger brother shook his head, focusing back on the road. Clem frowned seeing how upset everyone was, and thought back to a memory she cherished.

"My mother would always sing this song to me when I was scared. And so did her mother, and her mother before." Clementine's mother whispered to her, tucking her in.

Looking at the remaining gang, she took a deep breath. "The many miles we walked. The many things we learned. The building of a shrine. Only just to burn." The others looked at Clementine as she sung, "That's the way it is. That's the way it is.". Louis glanced at her, frowning a bit. They all kept moving on, the girl softly singing. Violet glanced back at the girl, silently shaking her head as they rode on. "Where will we go?" Marlon grimaced hearing Tennessee whisper to his sisters. Everything was falling apart.

The ride lasted days, traveling through the snow. Some of the gang members had gotten sick, and the worry was getting worse and worse. Would they even make it to a new home?

The bitter cold was becoming too much for the children, and they didn't think they make it much longer at this rate. "So....cold..." Sophie whimpered. "Can't we go back..." Marlon shuddered. "Marlon, please, it'll get colder the further we get up." Ruby spoke. Marlon shook his head furiously, continuing to lead the way. The others grimaced, continuing to follow the leader, that was until they got a frozen lake.

Everyone had stopped, anxiously looking at the lake. Alex glanced around, pulling out his map, the strong winds nearly blowing it out of his hand. "If we keep going this way, we'll end up passing into Armadillo." Alex told. Violet looked up in alarm, "Armadillo is just past Blackwater, where we are wanted dead or alive, Marlon!". "Will you stop doubting me?! I know what i'm doing! Now follow me!" Marlon shouted, and everyone watched in fear as the leader rode his horse slowly along the frozen lakes surface. "He's fucking insane." Mitch breathed out. Clementine looked at the twater fearfully, she nearly lost her life in the water, almost drowning.

"Take my hand!" A strong hand grabbed onto her, lifting her out of the rapids as he struggled to swim to the bank. "L-Luke..!" Young Clementine cried out, struggling as the current took them.

Clementine shook remembering that. He...he died to get her out of the river. All she wanted to was play out in the back of the farmland, and then she fell in. The fear stuck with her, haunting her, setting in a lifelong fear of water. Gulping, the girl hesitantly began to cross with Bismuth, slowly putting one foot in front of the other as she walked. All of the were spread out, moving slowly across the frozen lake. She nervously glanced around, seeing how the others were doing. Louis looked as terrified as her, maybe more so. Alex was ahead of his brother, slowly coaxing him across the ice. "Come on Lou, you can do this I know." Alex spoke, making Louis follow his exact steps. The elder brother had climbed off the wagon to take Louis' horse, Sibbian, and help guide him.

"Wait, Louis you can't swim?" Clem gasped out, making her way closer to the snow covered land. Louis glanced her way, hesitantly nodding. "Don't distract him." Alex snapped out, making her flinch. Keeping focus on herself, Clementine kept moving forward. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding in the moment her feet made contact with the ground, and she immediately ran farther onto the land to secure herself. "Fuck that..." She whispered, rubbing her arms as the others began crossing over. Soon everyone had crossed, relieving everyone. That was when the storm started kicking up, snow falling harder than ever. "We can't stay out in the snow." Ruby grimaced.

Violet glanced around, before pointing at a large cave just up the hill. "There, we can stay there." She said. Marlon glanced over, releasing a heavy sigh, "We'll stay in the caves until the storm drops.". Everyone got on the horses and wagons, riding up into the caves, shielding them from the strong winds. "It's huge." Alvin Junior whispered out. Alex lifted up his lantern, looking into the dark cave. All of them gasped loudly as a growl was heard from within the cave, making them freeze, "We aren't alone.". Rosie growled loudly, standing tense. Clementine slowly took her riffle off her back, looking at Violet. The blonde nodded, "Everyone stay here. Set up camp.".

And with that, the two girls wandered into the cave depths.


	18. Belly of the Beast

"That was not a pleasant sound." Clementine murmured, clutching her gun. Violet held up her lantern, staying silent as they continued through the dark caves. Clementine gulped nervously, looking around best she could. Where was it? The girls loved cautiously through the cave, standing back to back. Was it a wolf? A bear? Oh god, a cougar?

After a while of walking the growling was heard once more, Violet held her light out. "Shit." She swore as the lantern went out. The girl stopped, shivering as the wind took out her only light. "Clem come closer, I need- AUGH!" Violet screamed, and Clem heard a loud thud. "Violet?!'" Clementine carefully headed to the spot where Violet was, gasping seeing a ledge, "Oh no.". Holding her light up, Clementine carefully leaned over. A horrified gasp left her throat, her amber eyes darting to the bottom of the ledge.

Violet laid unconscious on the floor of the cave level below her. Blood stained her pink coat, and her arm was twisted the wrong way.

"Oh god, hold on!" Clementine backed away, navigating through the caved as fast as she could. Shit, how was she supposed to get down?! "Guys! Help, I NEED HELP!" Clementine's voice echoed in the caves, as she uselessly looked around. How did they not hear her with these echoes? 

Her entire body tensed up, a growl echoing through the caves. Not again. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Clementine shouted, running as fast as she could in the dark. Her arm was outstretched to hold the lamp as far as she could. "Violet, Violet please!" Clementine shouted, rushing through the caves. She nearly tripped twice, but eventually she found a small slope. Hopefully she wouldn't tumble down. Digging her boots down as securely as she could, she began sliding down the slope, going as fast as she could to reach Violet.

Eventually reaching the bottom, Clementine rushed to the spot as fast as she could, only to freeze up seeing nothing was there. "No, oh god no!" Clementine exclaimed, looking around. Shit, shit where was she?! "Violet..? Violet..!" She called out, starting to walk around the cave, searching frantically for the blonde girl. She was knocked out when she fell, there was no way she could've moved around. "Vi, please." Clem walked down the trail, her blood running cold seeing blood staining the ground. No, no no no!

Running as fast as her legs could take her, she ran down the blood, nearly falling twice. Her light barely lit the cold dark caves, and her eyes widened seeing a figure sprawled out on the floor. Holding her lamp out more, she saw the familiar pink coat, and a large figure sprawled over it. "Get off her!" Clementine fire, hearing her bullet clink to the ground. Shit. A loud angered growl was heard, and Clementine hesitantly moved towards Violet.

The blonde girl was completely knocked out. Blood ran down her face, and there was a new gash on her side. Whatever was there a second ago was trying to attack her. Putting a hand on her neck, the girl breathed in relief seeing she was still breathing. "Hold on Violet, I'm going to get you out...somehow." She whispered, hoisting on of her arms. It took a lot of struggling, but soon she had Violet leaning on her back. "I hope I can get up that slope..." Clem murmured, walking to the slope. The cold nipped at her, even with these layers she was freezing. Please, let them stay here only a night.

Clementine barely made it to the top of the slope, but she eventually made it. "Finally..." Clementine wheezed, going back to dragging Violet. That's when she heard a growl behind him. Turning slowly, she saw a white cougar stalking, ready to lunge. She didn't have time to drop Violet and grab her gun, as the beast lunged. She closed her eyes, hoping it would be a quick death.

But nothing came.

Slowly opening her eyes, she gasped finding the cougar dead at her feet, several arrows in it's back. "Oh my god..." She paused hearing the faint echo of footsteps. A figure stepped out of the darkness and into her light. They were taller than her, though everyone was, heavily cloaked in animal pelts to keep him warm. "You...saved us." Clementine breathed out. They stood silent, taking the wolf pelt off to reveal a boy that looked slightly older than her. He had pale tan skin, dark matted hair, faint stubble, seemed like he had been here a while. "Why?" She asked. Once again he didn't reply.

More footsteps were heard, and she turned to see Marlon and Louis rushing over. "We heard yelling, what happened?" Marlon asked, looking at the girls. Louis meanwhile stared at the pelted teen, mouth agape. "We searched for the animal, it was the cougar." Clem gestured to the dead cougar, "Then Violet fell.". Louis tapped Marlon, but his friend ignored him. "Shit, we need to get her to Alex and Ruby." He mused. Louis shook Marlon again, making him annoyed. "What?" The leader asked harshly. Louis looked at him, then slowly pointed to the teen that had just saved Clementine. Marlon's pale blue eyes widened, lifting his own lamp up to get a better look.

"Oh my god...James..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was Lilly lying? Or is there more to this?


	19. Welcome Back

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Marlon exclaimed, hugging the boy. James tensed up, not expecting this reaction. It took him a moment to relax in his boyfriend's grip, patting his back slowly. The leader clung to James, taking shaky breaths. "I...I thought you were dead..I.." Marlon shuddered, holding him close. Louis frowned, picking up Violet with ease. Clementine looked at him alarmed, and he gestured her to follow him. Taking a hesitant nod, Clementine followed Louis out of the caves, giving the two time to talk. She glanced at him, seeing the same amount of confusion on his. "I don't understand, I thought he was dead." Clementine stated. Louis gave a hesitant shrug, not knowing himself. "What do we do?" She asked. He once again shrugged. "Right, sorry." Clem said, remembering he couldn't reply.

The two came out, surprising everyone. "Oh my god, Violet" Minerva exclaimed, running over. The ginger haired girl took her girlfriend from the two, carrying her to Alex. "Shit, someone else hurt?" Alex grimaced. Clementine looked over in concern, "Another one?". Alex shook his head, pointing to the back of the wagon. Willy was shivering heavily, Mitch doing his best to warm him up. The boy whimpered, clinging to the blanket around him. Louis walked over, concerned for the young boy. Mitch looked up, worried, "I can't get him to warm up.". Alex swore softly, "Clem, you gotta make a fire. We're all freezing here.".

Clementine nodded, and started pushing some snow away to make a fire pit. Alvin Junior looked at her, and Louis tapped his shoulder, gesturing him to follow. The glanced at Willy sadly, "Don't worry, we'll get a fire started.". Willy gave a weak smile, before coughing heavily. Louis frowned, moving around the land of snow to find something to help her make a fire. Good luck finding any good wood in this weather.

The girl didn't give up through, using any twigs and rocks she could find to make a fire. They all needed one.

"Need help?" Clementine looked up to see James and Marlon come out of the caves, carrying the dead cougar. They still had some left over gator. "Oh my god, James..?!" Minerva gaped, looking over. The boy glanced away silently, as some of the others came over. "How are you alive..?" Ruby asked. "We all thought you were dead! Hung in Blackwater, that's why...that's why we... we went to get you." Mitch spoke, carrying Willy to the small fire. "It's been years, how are you here?" Ruby asked.

James looked away for a moment, before looking at his friends. "They caught me when we escaped, but I got out, ended up in mountains. Survived off the land." Wow was his English broken, "Thought you were all dead.". Marlon let out a breath of relief, "Well as you can seem, we're alive.". Alex glared, "Not all of us.". Marlon glared right back at him, and James looked around concerned, noticing those missing. "Aasim and Brody...their?" He asked. Their silence was a good enough answer for him to understand. "Shit..." He murmured. "Shit indeed." Alex sighed.

After some brief reunions, all of them got to work on making a fire, and after a long painful process they got one together. "Finally." Mitch sighed out in relief, carrying Willy over by the fire. "Thanks..." Willy shivered, nudging the blanket off enough so he could warm up. Everyone else that could came over, Omar needing help from Alex and Ruby. James glanced, trying not to saying anything about it directly. "You guys have been busy." He simply said. "We did all we could to survive, it's been working." Marlon explained. "It hasn't recently." Mitch bitterly remarked. Louis glanced between the two, nervous a fight would begin.

"Guys! Enough, we don't have time for this! We need to make a plan!" Sophie shouted. "Sophie's right, if we stay in the mountains we're all dead." Clementine pitched in. Marlon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "We don't have a plan.". "That's a for once." Omar commented. "Hey, I am not in the mood for everyone's sass." The leader growled out. Louis patted his back, looking at his friend with worry. Marlon mumbled some swears under his breathe, looking away.

"There's a town just east of here, we can go there." James suddenly spoke.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Though to be fair, he was living in these mountains for two years, wearing animal pelts, and his hair grown out like some wild hermit. "Are you kidding? East, you want us to go east?" Mitch asked. "Small town, not much law." James spoke. "That doesn't matter! We're wanted in the east, anything past these mountains get us closer and closer to Blackwater!" Alex exclaimed. "No, we try it. I have heard of a town at the foot of the mountains, we can live nearby but not too close." Marlon explained. The others looked nervous, but there was no dissuading it now, they were going east.

The trip wasn't easy, the cougar meat went fast, and with the fire fight before, the gator meat wouldn't last much longer. Willy's sickness was worsening, and things weren't looking good for the boy. Violet was still knocked out cold, and there was no for sure way when she'd wake up, or even if.

Marlon rode the wagon in the front with Louis. Clem trailed in the front on horseback with Mitch. She glanced at the brunette, hesitantly speaking. "I'm surprised your not back there with Willy." She said. "I could say the same about you and Alvin Junior." He simply replied, keeping his gaze forward. She softly sighed, glancing back to see Alex walking up to the front wagon, carrying his lamp. Oh no. The leader and doctor shouted back and forth at each other through the cold wind. It was extremely hard to hear them over the wind, but the second the wagon stopped the front wagon stopped she knew. Clementine looked at Mitch with concern, but his face was blank of emotion. Not saying anything, he rode to the back, leaving her.

Everyone had stopped, ready to make a stop if they had too. "We can't stop." Marlon said, "I'm sorry but we can't let anyone else get more sick.". Mitch glared, clenching his fist tightly through his gloves. "Then you go. I'll bury Willy." He snapped out. Before anyone could stop him, he took the young boys body riding off to find a place to bury him. The others watched silently, before slowly following the front wagon as it started moving again. 

They all kept going, tensing as a gun shoot rang through the air. No, he, he wouldn't have. W-Would he? Clementine glanced back to see Marlon trembling as he gripped the reins, and Louis had tears streaming down his cheeks. Her heart ached, and she slowly turned back to move down the path. They all kept going, until they finally reached the bottom of the mountains, finding a small clearing.

It was still freezing, but thankfully it was more tolerable. Marlon hopped off the wagon, moving back to help everyone. As everyone started taking out the things, he silently counted everyone over. Fourteen including Rosie. Taking a nervous gulp, the leader looked over everyone, "Alright folks! Set up nice and good, we are not losing anyone else! Not one more!"

Hehe, how many times had they heard that one before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, Willy and Mitch are both gone, totaling the gang deaths to 4 now


	20. See The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was super depressing, so i promise this one will be lighter

It took a long time, but they had set up a decent camp site. Only reason it took so long was because of how hard the earth was here. "Marlon, are we sure we really want to stay here?" Alex asked, dropping off the last of the medical supplies. "I won't even give that an answer." Marlon remarked. "Marlon, come on! We're just worried! We're scared!" Minerva exclaimed, following after him. "And you don't have to be, we'll be fine here, they won't follow us here." Marlon explained. "They followed us to the swamps didn't they?" Alex asked. Marlon turned around, stomping over, "Wanna say that to my face darkie?". Louis let out a mortified gasp as Marlon's wording, and the blonde looked regretful at his friend. "I didn't mea-"

Before he could fully apologize, Alex swung his fist right into Marlon's face, knocking the leader the leader flat on his ass. "Hey, guys., come on!" Sophie exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "You piece of shit!" Marlon pushed himself up, tackling Alex, and the next thing the gang knew, it was a full on fist fight. Louis grimaced, trying to separate the two, but failed. This fight was a long time coming. The two tossed each other around, swinging punch after punch at each other.

"Want more fuckin' moron?!" Alex spat out some blood, his hair frazzled, glasses crooked as one lens was broken from a punch to the face. "Calling me a moron for picking a fight with me?! Golden coming from the useless drunk!" Marlon snapped out. "Oh yeah, you like your any better you little prostitute baby! All I've seen in the past few months is our numbers dropping, more and more kids dying, BECAUSE OF YOU! All your stupid plans have gotten us killed?! Who them to Blackwater to save our suppossed hanging friends, and then Brody died! Who said the swamp would be safe, where Aasim died?! WHO SAID WE'D BE FINE IN THE MOUNTAINS BECAUSE THEY SAID IT WAS SAFE, AND WE LOST MITCH AND WILLY!!!" Alex growled out, angry tears streaming down his face.

That crossed the line for him. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Marlon shouted, charging at Alex,. The older boy stepped aside, going to hit him when Louis grabbed his arm. Alex glanced back at a frantic Louis, holding his brother's arm back. "Louis, let me go no-AUGH!" Alex yelped as Marlon hit him in the chest, knocking him back making him fall back. There was a loud crack, and a raspy cry of pain was heard. "Oh my god, Louis!" Clementine shoved Alex off of his brother, checking on him. Louis pushed himself out of the snow, loudly wheezing, small specks of noise heard. He sat down, clutching his hand, making her grimace as she his wrist out placed.

Standing up, she glared at the two. "Look what you two idiots did, your fighting got Louis hurt, his wrist is fucking broken! We've already dealt with enough loss, and you two are nearly beating each other to death!" She shouted. The two stood silently, not saying anything. "Your a bunch of fucking kids." She hissed out, moving to help Louis. Alex frowned, walking over, "Let me-". "Ruby will handle it, go finish setting up." Clementine snapped, helping Louis up. The boy let out a silent hiss of pain, going with her to the medical tent.

James and Ruby were already inside, along with Aasim's sisters. The four looked up, surprised to see them. "What happened..?" Zarnie nervously asked, not liking the sight of the injury. "They were being idiots and Louis got hurt because of it." Clementine bitterly remarked. James sighed, getting up, "I'll talk to Marlon". With that he left, allowing Clem to sit Louis down. "Looks rough." Ruby murmured, grabbing her medical bag. Clem glanced around, raising a brow. "Where's Vi?" She asked, a tinge of concern in her voice. Ruby gave a small smile at that, "Don't worry, she's in the tent with the twins. I made sure of it, we couldn't go losing anyone else.".

Stepping over, the red headed nurse began helping Clementine treat Louis' injury. The mute grimaced in pace, feeling them put the bone back into place. "Don't worry Lou...men are morons." She sighed softly, shaking her head. Khan silently glanced over, rubbing her arms. "I know you and Aasim liked each other." She whispered out. Ruby tensed, staring silently at the ground. Clementine glanced at her with concern. "I-I'm sorry I..." Khan frowned. Ruby gave a sad smile, "Yeah...we did.... he may be a jerk sometimes, but boy did he know how to make a girl feel wanted.". Khan gave a small nod, agreeing with the statement. Slowly the young girl got up, leaving the tent. "Think she's gonna be okay?" Clem asked. Louis gave a hesitant shrug, and Ruby sadly glanced back. "I'm really hoping so, I really am." Ruby sighed. Clementine helped wrap up Louis' wrist, and soon she was done. "You mind stayin with him? I best make sure them idiots are okay." Ruby got up, exiting the tent.

That left the two of them. Clementine glanced at his wrist, then at him. "You know...for someone who claims their a cold blooded killer, you sure care about people a lot." Louis' face went red, and he looked away. "Hey, look at me dork, I'm trying to compliment you." She stated. Louis turned back to her, seeming hesitant before slowly opening his mouth. "K-k-k..." Her amber eyes widened seeing him attempt to speak. She if he tried speaking, it was very limited and often painful. "What's wrong?" Clementine asked in concern. "K...ki...ki..." Louis struggled greatly, making her worried. "What's wrong?" She moved closer, "Are you-"

Louis leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers, making her body tense up, but slowly she relaxed. His lips were chapped, and she could feel tiny scars on them, she had noticed he bites his lip when he's nervous. She pulled away, looking at him wide eyed. Louis let out a raspy chuckle, "Ki...kiss.". "Wow!" She chuckled softly, jabbing him in the arm. He grimaced, but the smile didn't fall. Shaking her head, Clementine sat besides him on the cot, resting her head on his shoulder. She couldn't give up hope...not when there were good people here like Louis.


	21. Alex's Loyalty Mission: A Tale Of Two Sons

Several weeks had passed, and it had been a long couple of weeks. It took a long time, but they eventually found a safe place to go too. Hiding out in a large carve system just outside the forest. It was a little to close to Blackwater for their liking, but at the moment, it was all they had. It wasn't good though. Things never seemed good. Tensions continued growing, and everyone was growing weary of Marlon's leadership. He wasn't making it any better by lashing out at any and everyone that questioned his authority in the slightest.

Alvin Junior sat silently besides Clementine, looking at the fire. He glanced around the camp, holding her hand tightly. "What's wrong little buddy?" She asked. "I'm...I'm scared Clem, I...I'm really really scared." The boy whimpered, hugging himself. She sighed softly, holding him close. "It's going to be okay Alvin, I promise, I promise that as long as your here, you'll be safe." She spoke, "I know for a fact I'll keep you safe. So will Louis and the others." She said, searching around for the mute. To here surprise she couldn't find him. Where was Louis? Alvin silently got up, walking off. Clementine sighed, watching walk off on the dirt rode. Thankfully he met up with Tennessee, Khan, and Zarnie, so it was somewhat comforting to know he could be with other kids near his age. There was some innocence left in there lives. 

Especially for those poor girls... they had just gotten their brother back, then in a matter of months he was taken from them in such a cruel manner. Clementine shuddered, remembering how the girls screamed after the fire fight, seeing their brother's corprse.

"Aasim! I wanna see him, I wanna see my brother!" Zarnie screamed, struggling in Mitch's grasp. Khan let out loud wails, clinging to Minerva as she wept.

"What a year..." She breathed out, getting up to look for Louis. Where was he? "Excuse me." Alex moved past her gently, wandering around. She was about to ask him if he knew where Louis was, but he was gone. "Thanks." Clementine huffed under her breath, walking around the camp. She spotted James and Marlon sitting by the fire, raising a brow. James' appearance had changed over the weeks he was with the group. His hair had been trimmed, and the facial hair he had grown was shaved. He even gave up on the animal pelts, although they probably kept him more warm than what they were all wearing here. James traded the animal skins for more warm clothes, wearing a white button up, dark yellow vest, hazel heavy coat, black jeans, and dark brown boots. It was an impressive change. He looked like a freaking hermit when they first met.

Walking over, both of the boys noticed her coming over. "Oh, Clementine, uh, nice seeing you again." Marlon took his hand away from James', nervously coughing. Clementine raised a brow amused, seeing James' have a faint blush on his face. "I know you two are a thing, don't worry, I don't judge." She gave them a smile. James' relaxed, nodding a bit. Guess it made sense, he hardly knew her. Even though he had been with them for nearly a month, James hardly talked to anyone but Marlon, even then it was rare. "Thank you...it's...rare hearing that..." James spoke. "No kidding." Marlon glanced away, seeing Violet and Minerva walking together hand in hand. Clementine looked at the two, smiling as Marlon wormed his hand into his lover's grasp. "It's seeing you two make up on lost time." She stated. Marlon smiling, looking at James. "Thanks. I'm not intending to leave his side unless manditory for a long long time." Marlon told. "Marlon..." James murmured. "No James, I thought you were dead for a long time. Your not leaving my sight anytime soon." Marlon spoke firmly. James released a defeated sigh, nodding.

Giving up on asking them about Louis, she wandered around, asking the others. To her concern, no one had seen him as of late. "Louis...Lou where are you?" The girl murmured, wandering the camp for her favorite mute. He wasn't around the camp, and he wasn't on watch either as Sophie was taking care of it. Worrisome thoughts began plaguing her mind. Was he taken? Did Carver and his bounty hunters find Louis during a watch? Oh god, was...was he dead?

She was so busy panicking, she hadn't even noticed a figure come up behind her. "Clementine-" The girl screeched in panic, turning frantically only to find Alex, "Jesus, girl, calm yourself.". The man scoffed, shaking his head. "Clem, have you seen Louis?" Her heart instantly dropped. Not eve his own brother knew where he was? "No, I haven't seen him all day." Clem hesitantly responded. This made him swear, turning around. "Where are you going?' Clementine questioned, following him. "To find my brother." Alex explained, climbing onto his horse. Sibbian wasn't even there, so at least Louis had gone out with his treasured horse, it was a slight comfort. "I'm coming." Clem stated, looking Alex dead in the eyes as she hopped onto Bismuth. The eldest opened his mouth, but closed it, sighing heavily. "Keep up." Was all he said before riding ahead.

Clementine followed with ease, shivering as they rode up the cold mountains. "Why are we looking up here?" Clementine asked. "Believe it or not, our mom used to tell us this crazy fairy tail. It was about these two brother's, they traveled far and wide on various adventures, searching for a place to be free. One of those places happened to be a frozen mountain, so im kind of hoping my brother is stupid enough to go for it." Alex remarked. "If he was so in love with this story, why did he leave without you?" She asked. Alex grimaced, hanging his head low. "Alex?" She asked again.

A heavy sigh left him, the boy shaking his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if Louis didn't see me as a brother, I've been pretty shit at it." Alex confessed, bowing his head down shamefully. "What do you mean?" Clementine asked. The older boy sighed once more, lifting his head up, "I...All I do at camp is get drunk now unless I'm wasted, I'm just thank much of a fuck up." He stated. "Being an alcholic doesn't make you a failure." She responded. Alex shook his head, "No... it's why I drink. I only drink because of all the pain we suffered in the past. I... the reason I drink is because I try to forget the day I brought Louis and Marlon to the orphange with me." Alex explained, and she could see the remourse plaguing him.

She went wide eyed, "You brought them to the orphanage?". "Yeah...our moms...they both worked at a brothel, that's where all three of us were born and raised there. When I was, what, 12? 13? I couldn't take it anymore. Watching our mothers whore themselves off while we barely got a portion of what they earned to live, I couldn't handle it. Without much thought I scooped the two boys up, and rushed into the Blackwater orphange... I never thought I'd regret that choice." Alex spoke, his voice quivering from the cold and from the memories. 

Clementine frowned, riding up to be by his side. "You did everything you could for them. There's no way you could have known." Clementine spoke, attempting to comfort him. "That doesn't matter Clem, because of my, my brother had to suffer nearly a decade of abuse from that damned woman. She worked me off like a slave too, no pay and the food was rare. Got so stressed, I just took to drinking to numb the pain. I was so busy trying to forget what hell I was in to help my brother... Louis had to suffer alone because I ccouldn't take it..." Clementine felt her heart break as his voice quivered heavily, tears running down his freckled cheeks. 

"You love your brother with everything in you Alex, and I know he knows that." Clementine stated. "Clem-" He began. "No, Alexander Walters, you are a great brother, and love your brother with all your heart. You just have a unique way of showing it." Clementine retorted. Alex paused a moment, before a smile grew on his face slowly. "Thanks Clementine..." He said. "Any time." She smiled back, looking up the cold mountain as their horses climbed. "Now let's go find her brother so you can tell him how much you love him." She stated, when his horse stopped, "Alex?". There was a deep look of concentration on his face, them a grin grew on his face as he climbed off of his horse. "What are you doing?" She asked. The older boy opened the satchel on his horse, pulling out two bottle of guarma rum. "Where did you keep those?" She murmured, blinking in confusion. 

Alex glanced at the bottles, before taking a deep breath. Reeling his arm back, he threw the bottles as far as he could. The two of them stood in silence, and Alex suddenly let out a victorious yell. "Woah!" Cleme exclaimed. He turned around, a grin on his face. The smile was infectious, as she was smiling too now. "Let's go find Louis." She grinned.


	22. Louis' Loyalty Mission: A Tale Of Two Sons

"What are we going to do when we find Louis?" Clementine asked, the two of them trotting through the snow, still searching for the mute. "I'll talk to him, Lou...he's pretty complicated and hard to understand." Alex explained. That wasn't comforting to hear from his own brother. "Can't he just right how he feels? He can't speak, so that might be the best way for him to vent." Clementine expressed. Being a mute must be difficult. Everyone else could vent and tell what was wrong, but Louis... Poor Louis was stuck pinning up all the negative emotions.

Alex stared silently towards the snow, making her look confused. "What?" She asked. "Horse tracks." He told, guiding his horse after them. Fresh tracks rested in the snow, leading up the mountains and towards a familiar cave. Let there be no more cougars please.

"So what were you going to say?" Alex asked, looking back at her. "Oh, why doesn't Louis just write his thoughts down?" She questioned. The doctor rose a brow in a confused manner. "You know Louis can't read or write, don't you?" Alex explained. This took a moment for her to process. Louis couldn't read or write? The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. "Wow, I feel stupid." She huffed out, "That explains why he never even somehow brought up that letter I wrote him.". A blush creeped on her face, making her look away.

A hearty chuckle left the older one, "You wrote Lou a letter? What for?". Ughhhh, god this was so embarrassing. "I hate you." Clem breathed out as they finally approached the cave. Outside was Sibbian, who was munching on the snow in the ground. Near the entrance they spotted a small fire, and thankfully a familiar figure. From their spot it looked like he was completely unharmed.

Clementine let out a sigh of relief, climbing off her horse. Alex beat her to it though, as he was already walking over to Louis. Louis looked up in alarm seeing his brother. Alex looked down at him, raising his hand. Louis flinched, closing his eyes as he looked away. His brother put a hand on his shoulder, making Louis look up surprised. "You dummy...why would I ever hit such a perfect boy?" Alex asked. Louis had tears brim in the corners of his eyes, and they fell as Alex crouched to his level, hugging him close. Louis whimpered, clinging to his brother. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm not made." The eldest hushed him, patting his little brothers back.

The two slowly pulled away, and Louis wiped his face off with his sleeve. He turned, gasping silently seeing Clementine standing not to far away. "Hey Louis." She said, giving him a smile. With the light of the fire reflecting on his face, she noticed a blush cover his face. Giving a nervous cough, he waved to her, standing. "We were really worried." Clem spoke, looking at him sadly. Louis grimaced, looking at the floor.

Alex noticed, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry Lou, things are going to be different from now on. I'm not gonna touch another bottle. Instead of wasting my time drinking, I'm going to teach you how to read and write finally. That way you don't have to bottle it all up anymore. Which is good, because looking for you in these mountains is a pain in the ass." Alex explained, making Louis' brown eyes widen. "He's mostly right," Clem gave him a side glare at the last sentence, "You shouldn't have to hold in all your emotions. It's not good. I'll help too.". Louis smiled at her, and Clem felt her cheeks warm up. The mute gave a silent chuckle at this, making his older brother smile.

"Alright lovebirds, let's get out of here. It's freezing up here." Alex stated, heading to their horses. Louis rose a brow to his brother, smirking. "It's less cold down there you little shit." Alex scoffed, "Maybe I should have just left you up here to freeze". The youngest flicked his brother off, making Clem chuckle. "You two are absolutely insufferable." She remarked, climbing onto her class. The three of them rode off, making their way to the classes.


	23. Mudfree Country

Several days had passed, and the group had thankfully found a much warmer place to settle at. It wasn’t that far off from Annesburg. It was a nice little area of forest that seemed undisturbed, letting the group take refuge in the small area. The only problem was that they had gone from bitter cold to burning hot weather.

 

“Wonder who will die of a heat stroke.” Violet bitterly remarked.

 

“Violet!” Minerva scolded.

 

“What?!”

 

Clementine softly sighed, shaking her head. Everyone was just so tense now, it made her nervous. No one trusted each other anymore. All of them were at each other’s throats, and it was making things hectic, especially when it involved Marlon.

 

The girl silently looked up, seeing Minerva and Violet arguing. It was all they did now that Violet was awake again. “What is it about now?” Clementine asked, walking over. Louis gave a silent shrug, tilting his head.  “Not in a writing mood?” She questioned, “I thought you were learning well.”. Louis shrugged once more, glancing over to the fighting. Guess he wasn’t in the mood.

 

Clem gently took his hand, looking up to the boy, “It’ll get better soon, I promise.”. Her thumb ran over his knuckles, making the boy smile. Giving Louis a kiss on the cheek, she walked off, if she was going to stand around, she might as well spend it helping the gang out.

 

Omar looked up from the stew pot, seeing Clementine come over with two buckets of water. “I’m glad someone’s doing their part here. Do you think you’ll be able to bring the chicken feed over here?” Omar asked. Clementine glanced back over to the end of the wagon, huffing. She thought that after working on a farm for years that carrying these things would get easier.

 

No such luck.

 

A strained grunt left her lips, the girl struggling to lift the bag of chicken feed. “Do you need help?” A young voice asked, making Clementine looked up startled. A gasp of pain left her as the bag of feed fell onto her foot. “Oh no, I’m sorry!” It was Khan that had asked, looking guilt ridden.

 

Clem groaned, getting the bag off her feet. “Nah, it’s okay. I wasn’t paying much attention.” She rubbed the tip of her boot, “Yeah, I could really use some help.”. The younger girl seemed hesitant at first, before grabbing one end of the bag. Both girls grunted, lifting the bag up and carrying it to the other end of the wagon for Omar. 

 

Amber eyes focused on the brown pair in front of her, letting a sigh leave Clementine. “How are you and Zarnie doing..? We haven’t really ever...talked.” Clementine explained. Khan frowned, staring silently at the ground. Her eyes wandered over to where her sister was, her frown growing. Zarnie sat besides the fire with the twins, silently poking at it with a stick.

 

“We’re...I don’t even know. It’s hard, I didn’t expect to suddenly be the older sibling. Sure we got Omar watching us, but still… Zarnie doesn’t even want to talk to me much anymore.” Khan’s voice wavered, breaking Clementine’s heart entirely.

 

She let go of the bag, moving over to embrace her. When the hug ended, Clementine let go of her, looking up to face her. “God, Khan I am so sorry about everything. You and Zarnie of all people don’t deserve anyone like that. No one here deserved any of that..! The world is cruel on those that don’t deserve it… But I promise you, I promise you Khan, that the gang will make sure it gets better. We look out for each other, that means something.” Clementine stated. Khan whimpered softly, tears running down her tan cheeks as she clung to Clementine, crying into her shoulder. She flinched slightly at this, but never let go. She just hummed softly, patting the girls back.

 

_ This never should’ve happened. Aasim shouldn’t have died. Brody, Mitch, and Willy shouldn’t have died. Damnit, these kids shouldn’t have died for just trying to be free! _

 

Clementine took care of her chores, and was about to mingle with AJ when she was called over by Marlon. A soft sigh parted her lips, heading over. “Never a break around here.” She said, making her way over.

 

Marlon stood besides the horses, Louis, James, and Sophie with him. Her brow raised, planting a hand on her hip. “What’s going on here?” She asked. The group looked at each other, so Marlon spoke up.

 

“We’re running low on food and supplies. And...with two our best hunters dead, we’re going to need a group of you to go out.” Marlon explained, looking at them, “Think you can handle it, Clementine?”. Clem debated, glancing over to where AJ was. He was just drawing with Tenn with Ruby. They all seemed weaker than normal. Rationing began a few days again. She grimaced, looking back at their leader.

 

“When do we go?”

 

Louis helped Clem onto Bismuth, adjusting her saddle. The amber eyed girl raised a brow, inspecting the mute. “I can handle myself Louis.” She stated. The smirk on his face was enough to let her know what he was thinking.  _ I know you can handle yourself, I just like helping.  _ It formed a smile on her face, god, she really liked this dork.

 

“Everyone, stay focused. And remember, bows only.” James explained, before riding off ahead. 

 

Sophie scowled lightly, keeping a grip on her reigns. “We know how to hunt.” She scoffed, “Just because he’s Marlon’s boyfriend, doesn’t mean he gets to boss us around.”. Louis nudged her with his boot, glaring at her. “What? It’s true.” Sophie stated. Louis shook his head, riding ahead. That interaction made her frown. They were all at each other’s throats now.

 

Shaking her head, Clementine gave Bismuth a light kick, making the horse ride forward. She took care of the tail of the group, but made sure to keep close enough in case James’ said anything.

 

“Where are we going? It ain’t smart to go this far out before night fall.” Sophie called out from the middle. James took a map from his satchel, looking it over. “We’ll head over Southeast, just past Annesburg. Heard talk of there being some good catch.” He explained.

 

“Isn’t that too far?” Clementine asked, “It’ll be night by the time we arrive.” She stated. James looked back at her, “Trust me Clementine, if it comes to that, we’ll set up camp.” He stated. Her lips turned down into a slight frown, but decided not to argue. They needed food, going out a little farther for better catches had to be worth it.

 

Just as Sophie worried though, night had begun falling. Louis glanced around anxiously, seeming bothered. “Something wrong Lou?” Sophie asked, looking back. Louis opened his mouth, before hesitantly closing it, shaking her head. This made Clementine concerned. James glanced back as well, “We should probably stop for the night, the horses are probably tired.”.

 

Thus the four agreed on the idea. Set up camp and stay the night. Louis helped James set up the tents, while the girls set up the fire. “Leave it to the men to do all the hard work while we cook.” Sophie scoffed, taking out some dead squirrel from earlier. “Don’t let Omar hear you, he’ll throw a fit, after killing you.” Clementine said, making Sophie snort. The two girls laughed, giggling happily. 

 

It warmed Clementine’s heart, this was probably the nicest moment anyone’s had since the mountains.

 

Louis clapped his hands together, getting the girl’s attention. “Calm your roll freckles, I’m making food.” Sophie stated. Louis mocked a look of sheer offense, clasping a hand over his chest dramatically. Clem giggled, a faint blush covering her cheeks. If anyone asked though, she’d blame it on the fire lighting.

 

After the group ate their small squirrel, they split up into the two tents, letting sleep take over. Letting the nights rest take over.

 

That was, until a gun clicked, awakening Clementine. She sat up, gasping seeing the barrel of a gun pointed to her forehead. “Don’t go tryin’ anythin’ now missy, yer in Mudfree territory now.” The man chuckled, making her amber eyes widen as she watched two more men drag Louis and James out of their tent.

 

“Loui-” She sat up quickly, getting struck in the head with the gun, knocking her out entirely.


	24. Ash of the Flames

Clementine grunted as she was thrown into the back of a wagon. “Ugh, no care for a woman.” Sophie scowled. Louis grimaced, rubbing the back of his head. Clem gave him a worried look, before suddenly gasping as the wagon started moving.

 

The wagon rode through endless forest, the group losing track of where they were, unable to know how far they were from the camp. 

 

“What’re we gonna do?” Sophie asked. The other three looked at her, all nervous. It was clear,  _ none of them had a fucking clue what to do. _

 

No weapons, no horses, no way to contact the others. Clem took a deep breath, looking at the group, her voice just above a whisper. “ _ We have to be careful. I’ve heard of them before, the Mudfree gang. They’re super territorial and crazy. We need to be extremely careful, or we won’t be getting out of this cage alive. _ ” Clementine exclaimed, glancing around at the Mudfree gang members, her heart picking up a few beats. 

 

The others nervously nodded, Sophie and Louis seemed more anxious though. Her hand brushed against Louis’, making him relax slightly. As long as none of them did anything stupid, they’d be okay. That was what the girl prayed for.

 

_ But with these savages, you never fucking knew. _

 

The four teenagers gasped as the wagon stopped, making them looking around. “Well, lookie here.” A larger man chuckled, walking up to the tent, “What some pretty ladies like yal doin around here?”. “I’m a man.” James growled out. “Even cuter.” He chuckled, leaning towards him. 

 

James glared, leaning forward as well, and spat right into the mans face. “You don’t fucking scare me.” He hissed out, venom lacing his tone. The man glared, striking James across the face with the barely big enough holes in the cage. Clementine let out a startled gasp, and Louis moved to sit besides James to see if he was okay.

 

The cage door opened, and each of them were taken out. Louis looked Clem in the eyes, scared. “Lou-” She flinched, feeling a gun being pointed at her back. “We’ll get the girls, you can do whatever you want with them boys. The girly lookin’ one specially.” The man roughly grabbed James arm, his grip would leave a bruise. James grunted, glaring at the man. Louis looked back at Clem scared as he and James were yanked away.

 

Clem and Sophie yelped as they were tossed into a tent, gasping to find wolves in there. “Don’t go anywhere, otherwise them boys gonna lunge, cause they is hungry.” The mudfree man chuckled, before leaving. Clementine scowled at the sweat and mud covered man. Those inbreds needed to work on their english.

 

Amber eyes looked at the wolfs, gasping softly as they growled. Sophie took her hand gently, looking at the beast scared. “What do we, Clementine..?” The girl whispered softly, trembling lightly. “Don’t show fear.” Clem warned, never losing eye contact, standing close with the twin.

 

The two girls stood nervous, softly speaking to each other. “We need to find our weapons and go.” Sophie whispered. Clem nodded, “No kidding.”.

 

Glancing around, Clementine noticed the chest at the end of the tent. It was wide open, and from their position There were several shotguns, along with a set of pistols. Slowly lifting up her hand, Clementine pointed at them.

 

“If we get those, we have a chance of fighting to James and Louis, getting them out of here.” She stated.

 

Before Sophie could agree, there was a long ear splitting scream, causing them to both tense. The two wolves growled, making them tense. Clem put an arm in front of Sophie, glaring. “That sounded like James.” Sophie gasped out, hearing the yells, “Fuck, we need those weapons.”.

 

“Then you’ll need help.”

 

They turned around startled, seeing an asian/native american looking boy. He wasn’t that much older than them. “What?” Clem asked.

 

He stared them, before whistling at the two wolves. The two stood up alert, happily barking as the boy walked in. That...was not what she expected. Relaxing, Clementine made eye contact with him. “Who are you? And why are you trying to help us?” Clementine asked. The boy crouched down to the wolves level, scratching their necks. After petting them, he walked over to the chest, picking up the guns.

 

“My name is Charlie.” He explained, tossing both of them the guns, “And just like you, I’m a prisoner here. Don’t let the wolves or muck fool you, they’re keeping me here too.”.

 

Sophie cracked a smile as she held the shotgun, “Guess we’re all making some house calls then.”. She loaded the gun with a smirk. Clementine slipped one into her holster, keeping it on for Louis, while Sophie saved a gun for James. Charlie looked back at the girls, “Are you ready?”. 

 

“Let’s fuck some Mudfree folk up.” She smirked, busting out of the tent with Charlie and Clementine, allowing the wolves to rush forward, attacking in sight.

 

“It’s them crazy bitches! I knews they was to much trouble! Kill em boys!” One of the larger ones shouted. 

 

They couldn’t fight all of these psychopaths alone. They needed to find the other two boys, and fucking go! Keeping behind cover, Clementine glanced around, searching desperately for the other two. “Do you see them?” Clementine called out, risking a glance to Sophie, a gasp leaving her as she was nearly shoot.

 

The ginger girl lifted her head slightly, “No I don’t, I- Wait! There, by the large fire!”. Clem looked over, her eyes widening. Both of the boys were pinned to the ground, several Mudfree men dropping burning tinder from the fire against their backs. James was getting it the worst, it seemed like he was biting back another scream, digging his nails into his fist so tightly he drew blood.

 

“GET AWAY FROM THEM!” Clem stood up without thinking, firing her rifle. One of them fell dead, but the others just looked over furiously. “Kill the bitch!” her body tensed seeing all of their guns point at her, Clem’s body going stiff as they fired.

 

The bullets had no time to hit me though, as she was suddenly tackled onto the ground. A weak grunt left Clementine as she was slammed into the ground forcefully. Clementine pushed myself up, feeling something wet seep through her clothes. 

 

_ Wait, shit was she hit?! _

 

She pushed myself up entirely, and a pained whine filled the air, making her eyes widen.

 

Looking down, Clementine gasped in horror, seeing bullet wounds coat Sophie’s body. Several to her chest and a single one to her shoulder, staining the girl’s pale blue dress.

 

“No, no no, SOPHIE!” Clementine exclaimed, resting the ginger’s head onto her lap. The girl took weak breaths, struggling greatly. No, did it hit her lung? Alex said that those kind… NO. Clem shook her head, putting her hand on the wound. Tears burned at her amber eyes, a whimper leaving her. Gunfire filled the air, but she was more focused on the injured girl before her.

 

Taking Sophie’s hand in hers, Clem gave it a gentle squeeze. “You’ll be okay, I promise. Alex will patch you up.” Clem’s voice wavered. All Sophie could do was whimper weakly, and her eyes began to droop. “No, no Sophie please! Please stay awake!’ Clementine’s pleas fell onto deaf ears, and her heart dropped hearing no more breathing from Sophie.

 

_ Brody, Aasim, WIlly, Mitch, and now Sophie too…. How many more or them would die? _

 

“Clementine, I need help, they’re both injured!” Charlie’s voice called to her, making her grimace. “I’m sorry…” Clem whispered, letting go of Sophie’s body, and got up. Despite being injured, Louis looked at her with concern. She sniffled, taking his arm, and letting him sling it over her. “Let’s get home.”.

 

The four remaining moved forward, firing at any of the Mudfree folks coming around. Clem made sure to shoot them in the chest, and leave them on the ground to bleed out. Torturing a bunch of fucking kids?! They deserved it!

 

“The horses are this way! Come on-” Charlie lurched forward as a shotgun blast tore through his gut, making him and James fall. “No!” Clem exclaimed, looking back. James pushed himself up weakly, grimacing. The look in his eyes let me know enough. “Come on..!” She took his hand, helping him along.

 

Much to the girl’s surprise, their horses were tied up to a post. “Get on!” Clem gave Louis a small boost onto his horse. While James climbed onto his horse, she cut them all free, and tied Sophie’s horse to her own. Clem grunted, pulling herself onto Bismuth. Hoisted onto the white horse, Clem looked back, gasping.

 

Charlie weakly pushed himself up, eyes wide in horror seeing the others already on their horses. Clem was about to call out to him, before the poor boy was shot in the head. Her body tensed, watching him go limp.

 

“Come on.” James suddenly said, making her tense. Gripping her reigns, Clem followed the two, riding as fast as they could, hoping to escape. Thankfully the Mudfree men weren’t fast enough compared to their horses, letting the three ride down the path with ease. Now that they were safe, Clem glared at James.

 

“Charlie was still alive you piece of shit.” Clementine hissed out, making Louis look over in shock. 

 

James hardly reacted to her anger, “He was one of them. He would’ve slowed us down, same as Sophie if she lived. Now come on, let’s get these burns treated.”. The boy rode ahead, leaving Clem and Louis shocked. Did… did he just…? She noticed the sun start setting, and grimaced. 

 

“Let’s get home Lou, we need to tell the others.” She said. Louis nodded, following her back home.

 

_ She didn’t trust James, and she would let him put anyone else in danger ever again. _


	25. A Plan

The three rode up to the camp, all of them extremely exhausted. Everyone else wasted no time running over, looking at the group in concern. ¨What happened?¨ AJ was the first over, his large eyes wide with concern. Clementine’s frown deepened as she looked at the boy.

 

Minerva rushed over with Violet and Tennessee, looking at the horse without a ride. “Where’s Sophie..?” Her voice was just above a whisper, wavering with fear.  _ No, please don´t be what she thought it was. _

 

Louis hung his head low, his shoulders shaking lightly. ¨No...no no no…!¨ Minerva fell to her knees, her body trembling as sobs wracked through her body. Clem grimaced, looking away. This shouldn't have happened…

 

¨Your sister made this group strong Minerva, we´re all going to miss her.¨

 

Both Clementine and Louis looked up startled, staring at James. Was he really going to pull that card…?

 

¨What happened was bad, but we can't mourn, Minnie. The Mudfree brood know we´re in the area, and won't waste any time to find us. We need to go, but the three of us...we should rest tonight.¨ James said, and to the two´s horror, the others ate it up entirely.

 

Marlon put his hands on his hips, pinching the bridge of his nose as he swore. ¨He's right. Alex and Ruby, you two patch them up. We need to be ready to leave first thing in the mourning.¨ The leader explained, making the other’s a bit anxious. “What?” He glared, seeing how hesitant the group was.

 

Seeing no one else was willing to step forward, Violet did, glaring at their leader. “We just fucking got here Marlon! We can’t just keep moving around as is!” She shouted. This infuriated the leader, stomping forward so he was now mere inches away from Violet’s face. Steely pale blue eyes glared deeply at the lime pair that stared back at him with emerald rage.

 

“Why not?” He growled out. Louis grimaced, attempting to calm them both down, but his lack of vocals did nothing.

 

“Look at us Marlon, take a good fucking look!” Violet jabbed her finger towards those that remained of the gang, “We can’t keep running! Look at us! We keep dropping numbers Marlon, fuck we can’t keep doing this! If we keep moving, we’re only going to get weaker.”.

 

“Then what do you fucking expect?!” Violet went silent at this.

 

Marlon had a smug grin on his face, that was until Violet pulled out a map from her blouse, “This is a map to the bank in Saint Denise. Mugged it off a drunk guy not to long ago. This is a few hours away, and pretty soon the safes will be absolutely loaded. Millions, if not billions of dollars! Gold bars, everything! This will be our big break. We grab the money, then we’re gone! Just like that! Off the face of the earth, and finally living our lives. We’ll finally be free!”

 

Everyone was stunned by Violet’s plan. Marlon took the map from her, staring at it wide eyed. “Is this legit?” He asked. She nodded, folding her arms over her chest. Marlon walked over to a table, laying out the map, he held up a lantern so it could be seen better. “This...this could actually work. We send enough of us and it’ll work. We’ll need a distraction though, there are a hundred officers in that damn city.”.

 

“I can help with that.” They turned, seeing Alex walk over, “I can take one of the coaches and act as an annoying salesman. Snake oils and stuff.”.

 

“That could work, then a small group of us will go inside and steal the money.” Omar smirked. “Slow yer roll there, you ain’t goin.” Ruby stated. “And you are?” Omar quipped.

 

Marlon hushed them, staring at the map. He hummed a bit, thinking it over. He lifted his head up, turning to Violet. “How much time do we have until the backs are full?” Marlon asked. Violet looked down at her watch, a smirk growing on her face.

 

“Two days, ten hours, and fifty-eight minutes.”

 

Marlon nodded, putting his hands on his hips. He let out a sigh, tapping his leg up and down anxiously. Clem had grown to notice that this was his sign of thinking up a plan. Louis held up his hand, counting down with his fingers, and just as he put down the last finger, Marlon stood up straight.

 

“Alight, here’s the plan,”  _ oh god, a plan,  _ “Ruby and Alex will distract the guards with a salesman act. A small team of us, me, Louis, James, Clementine, Minerva, and Violet, will deal with the back. The second the signal goes up, a flare, Alex and Ruby will ride around back. All of us will climb onto the wagon, and ride out of there. From then on, we’re home free. Finally free.”.

 

The others seemed tense still, not knowing what to say. Surprisingly Minerva stood, sniffling slightly. “We’ll finally be free..? No longer on the run..?” Her voice remained hoarse from crying. Marlon nodded, making Minerva take a deep breath. “Then we take the plan, and get ready. This is the final heist, and we’re going to be free.” Minerva stated, “We’ll get away for those that didn’t.”. Clem frowned, understanding Minerva’s determination was solely fueled on the loss of her sister and friends.

 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Minnie.” Marlon said, before looking at everyone else, “Alright folks! Get some rest and patch yourselves up. We all gotta be a hundred percent for this.”.

 

This got everyone moving along. Louis gave Clementine’s hand a gentle squeeze before following his brother to the medical tent. A flush covered the girls face.  _ Good lord she was in love. _

 

Clem was about to go clean up when she saw James guide Marlon to a more secluded section of the camp, which happened to be the cave. She rose a brow, sneaking over to listen. The two seemed to be trying to talk in a whisper, but Marlon’s natural tone made it easy for her to hear what he said. James on the other hand was harder to hear. Leaning against a tree, Clementine listened in.

 

“Our really trusting Violet’s plan?”  _ James’ quiet voice sounded surprisingly angered. _

 

“I have to James, this is our big break. We’ll finally be free James..! We won’t have to worry about the law, and we will never have to worry about what people say about us.” Marlon stated, his voice surprisingly soothing James.

 

“Fine...but...be careful, I don’t trust her.”

 

Clementine moved away after this, feeling she had heard everything she needed too. This made Clementine wonder though, why did James not trust Violet? Was he really not the trustworthy one? Glancing back, she saw James and Marlon returning into the camp. This made her scowl.

 

_ “Watch your back James. Because if I found out you’re a traitor, you won’t last long.” _


	26. Bank Heist

“Alright everyone, make sure your suits are on nice and tight, it’s showtime!” Marlon announced loud enough for everyone in the camp to hear him.

 

“Great, dress up time.” Violet scowled from her tent, the girls redressing into much fancier outfits within. Ruby rolled her eyes, adjusting the corset on the blonde. “ _ Careful _ .” Violet gasped out as the object tightened around her torso.

 

“Sorry Vi, gotta make it look real.” Ruby remarked.

 

“Not real enough to strangle me, jesus.” Violet growled out, gasping as the redhead adjusted the tightness once more.

 

After some painful dressing up, the group was ready. “You clean up nicely.” Clementine spoke with a smile plastered on her face, gesturing to Louis’ suit. The mute returned the smile, looking at the wagon. He did a dramatic bow, holding out his hand. A gentle laugh left Clementine as she took his hand, “Why thank you kind sir.”. Louis nodded to her, helping her up onto the wagon.

 

Alex and Ruby climbed onto the wagon, both dressed fancy as well. Alex patted down his suit a bit, before looking back. “Everyone ready?” He questioned as the others climbed into the back of the wagon. A collective groan left the group, making Alex roll his eyes. 

 

“Lazy ass kids.”

 

Marlon looked back at the group, putting his hands on his hips. “Alright folks, everyone stick to the plans! This heist has to go perfectly! After this, we’re free! Free to go anywhere we want people, this is our big break!” Marlon announced. His words of encouragement gave a smile to some of the group members, while a select few grimaced.

 

_ How often had they heard that? _

 

All of them stayed quiet though, not wanting to make things tense before the heist. “Alright guys, here we go.”.

 

Alex whipped the horse reins, and the carriage moved forward. “Everyone remember their roles?” Minerva asked, lifting her head up. Everyone either muttered a yes or nodded. Louis gave a thumbs up, smiling at the ginger. Minerva slowly returned it, relaxing slightly. Clem looked to the boy that she had grown close to, and took his hand. A bright blush coated his cheeks, the boy staring at her flustered. This resulted in a soft giggled leaving Clementine, the girl resting her head on Louis’ shoulder, where she stayed the entire ride.

 

Around an hour of moving through the forest and plains, and the gang eventually found themselves in Saint Denise. Alex slowed down the wagon, allowing those in back climb off. “Wait here until Ruby and I give the signal. We shouldn’t be that long.” Alex explained. Once everyone was off, the man drove the wagon off.

 

“You heard em folks, waiting game.” Marlon explained, adjusting his suit jacket. Some of the others spread a bit, just to make things less suspicious. They couldn’t put anything to chance. This mission had to go right, if it didn’t...they were fucked.

 

Several minutes had passed, and much to the groups relief, they saw some officers running down the street. Go time. Marlon nodded to the others, and made way across the street. Like a pack of animals, they followed their leader, making their way inside the bank. No time to waste, it was show time.

 

The doors of the bank swung open, and the group stormed in. “Alright fuckers, this is a god damn robbery!” Marlon announced, knocking out a civilian. Clem flinched slightly, watching this. She still wasn’t entirely used to how violent they had acted.

 

Violet and Minerva ushered the few civilians into a corner. Louis and James watched the windows, guns in hand. Marlon stepped forward, removing a stick of dynamite from his satchel.

 

_ Only a few more minutes and they’d be set for life. _

 

A loud boom echoed through the bank, and the safe door fell with a loud thud. Marlon smirked eagerly, stepping inside with Clementine. “Alright, fill as much of the bag as you can, we’re-”.

 

“Marlon Van Der Linde and the rest of you snakes! Get on out here!” Pale blue eyes widened in absolute horror. He stood up quickly, coming out of the safe. The others looked at him concerned. Marlon gestured them forward, all of them pressing against the wall, peeking from the windows.

 

Oh shit, it was Carver and his god damned bounty hunters. There were a ton of them, easily outnumbering the gang. Much to their horror though, they had Ruby and Alex.

 

A looked of concern crossed Louis’ features, and he looked at Marlon, pleading. Marlon swore, glancing over to the window. “Let them go Carver, we can hash out some terms!” Marlon exclaimed, carefully glancing out the window. 

 

There was an annoyed scoff, and Carver spoke, his grovely tone sending chills down the kids spines. “No, fraid there aren’t any terms to hash out. You didn’t hash out no terms with Lilly or Abel last time I checked.”.

 

These filled the others with rage, remembering how horribly their gang had been treated by these fuckers.

 

“What about Aasim, huh?! Did you hash out any terms with him?! No, you sick monster cut off his head. You cut off a kids head!” Violet shouted, raw emotion tearing through her. Clementine could see her trembling from her spot, seething in rage.

 

Carver snickered a bit, smirking. “I remember that kid. He had a good scream, right up until it ended.”.

 

Marlon looked over, his eyes widening as he watched Minerva quake. “Minnie, no-!” It was to late. The girl let out a feral scream, stepping out of her cover and shooting one of the bounty hunters through the neck. Carver watched the man fall, a scowl on his face.

 

“An eye for an eye.” He spoke, removing a large hunting knife from his belt.

 

“NO!” Marlon screamed out, watching in horror as Carver drove a knife into Alex’s stomach. A startled gasp left Alex, feeling the blade tear into him. Ruby cried out in absolute horror, tears running down her eyes. It was now Louis’ turn to be furious. Tears of anger poured down his face, the boy stepped out of cover shooting several bounty hunters.

 

All hell had broken loose, gun fire coming from every direction. “Clementine, James, get us out of here!” Marlon shouted, providing covering fire. The two ran around the bank, searching for any way out. That’s when they saw the barren wall.

 

James removed a stick of dynamite, igniting it. Reeling his arm back, he tossed it, watching the wall blow open. “Come on!” Clem called out. The others ran through the hole, heading up the ladder to the next building over.

 

Most of the others were already up the ladder, and Louis hesitated, looking back. His cheeks were stained with tears, and his eyes were red from the streams of tears. Clem took his hand, frowning, “We need to go…”. He looked back, a silent sob leaving him. Even without a voice, she knew exactly what he thought. “Come on…” With one more tug, he finally followed, hurrying the ladder.

 

They had gotten onto the rooftops, and they could hear Minerva shouting from below.  _ Oh god was she dead? Did they catch her?  _ No one turned back, they couldn’t. There were too many of them, and they would be easily outnumbered. When Clem looked back, Ruby and Alex were both gone.  _ Was she really trying to get him out?! _

 

Some appeared on the rooftops, shooting at them. The gang took them down, but almost lost Marlon when he was shot in the shoulder. The leader caught on that running in a group was dangerous, and grimaced.

 

“We need to keep moving! Everyone, split up! Meet outside the city, steal horses, carriages! Do whatever you have too!” Marlon shouted.

 

_ This was the only way any of them had a chance. _

 

The group had split up, all of them running in various directions. No one knew what to do, all they could do was run.

 

How had such a well thought out plan have gone so horribly wrong…?


End file.
